Paying the Price: Penalties
by Folded Papers
Summary: A sequel to Paying the Price. Fresh from the traumatising mission and the erotic bet, Sasuke was left broken. Time may heal, but it waits not for him. And Kakashi swears to be his crutch. KakaSasu, AoiSasu, FiveAoi. Past characters make a comeback. Yaoi.
1. A New Episode

Home… home… they were going to go back home.

"Sasuke?"

Kakashi leapt from one roof to another, the still form of Uchiha Sasuke close to his chest in his arms. The coal eyes had closed after he whispered words of comfort to the teen. Kakashi thought it would be for the best, for Sasuke to forget and seek temporary solace in his unconsciousness but –

"Sasuke? Wake up, Sasuke."

He jumped; the wind harsh against both their bangs. Sasuke's own dark bristles tapped gently against his cheeks. But he did not wake.

"Sasuke, don't scare me. Open your eyes."

The darkened chamber of his bedroom was already in his vicinity.

"We're home. Can you hear me? We're home."

And then he landed gracefully just outside of his abode. Holding Sasuke tightly by the shoulder, Kakashi balanced himself on the wooden ledge and pushed the window open swiftly. The curtains billowed as they caught wind, welcoming the Jounin into the quiet space. He marched towards the bed, settling Sasuke on the mattress.

The silence bugged Kakashi. Sasuke seldom tolerated Kakashi on the same bed unless it was for that _one _reason. Tell Sasuke that he would be reading bedtime stories, or he wanted to watch his student's sleeping face; the teen would kick him out of the bedroom in no time. Yet now Kakashi sat on the edge of the mattress, torn, watching Sasuke closely, exactly what Sasuke _hated _him doing. Kakashi half expected the teen to rise, veins bulging in his temples and muscles flexing in annoyance. But Sasuke stayed still.

So Kakashi placed his gloved palm over the cold cheek, his thumb rubbing circles below the lidded eye. There was barely a hint of tears there. That was the pride of an Uchiha; crying was unnecessary – true shinobi holds no emotions. Kakashi wanted to let Sasuke know that in times of utter despair and pain, it would be all right to let them fall. It might not help solve anything, but at least, it gave a person some peace of mind. Was Sasuke not human?

If Sasuke would not cry, Kakashi would hold him in his arms. Even if by then, the tears fall one by one, Kakashi would wipe them away. Nobody was going to see him crying; Sasuke did not need to hide.

"So wake up, Sasuke."

Anxiety laced Kakashi's voice as he urged his student to come to. Sasuke should be, given the time he had been out he should had gained consciousness or he had to be taken to the hospital. Kakashi, at all cost was determined to keep his student away from more probing and medical check-ups. There was no point in complicating matters; he would just wait for the dust to settle before he allowed Sasuke to mend the botches and clean up the mess. Except, Sasuke's body rejected the plan. Once again, Kakashi jarred the unmoving body gently as he hardened his resolve to surrender the wrecked physique to the Hokage. This would be the last attempt –

And a pair of eyelids lifted, revealing dull, black irises. A deeper breath was stolen between chipped lips and a weak hand came up to grasp Kakashi's meekly.

"Are we back home?" the shaky voice asked.

Kakashi nodded.

They were home.

-----

"Isn't it time for dinner? I suppose I'm the one who has to cook again tonight?"

Kakashi was busying himself in front of the stove when he heard the calling. He poked his head into the adjoining bedroom and saw Sasuke ruffling his already messy hair, sitting upright on the crumpled blanket. Trails of gauntness still haunted his features but aside from that, the teen looked fairly unmarred.

"You've woken from your nap?" Kakashi asked carefully, scrutinizing his student.

Sasuke threw a brief annoyed look towards the door as if daring Kakashi to ask the obvious again.

At least, that was what the normal Sasuke would do on a normal day. Slowly, Kakashi lowered the frying pan in his grip and asked again, "How are you feeling?"

With an irritated grunt, Sasuke merely waved a hand, indicating he was feeling nothing out of ordinary. He pulled the sheets away and scooted towards the edge of the bed. Even if he was not looking directly at his teacher, the daunting awkwardness hovering in the room was enough to tell him Kakashi had him under his piercing gaze. Unknowingly he gathered the blankets onto his thighs and placed both feet flat on the floor.

"Are you going back to cooking or should I?" he muttered as he stared into his toes.

Kakashi neither moved nor replied – his lone eye fixated on his student. If his Sharingan could stab into minds, Kakashi would probably do just that to see for himself what was currently rolling in Sasuke's. On the outside, he was calm but Kakashi could almost see the turmoil beneath the indifferent façade. He could ask; he could also force the answers out. Kakashi would be the antidote to the poison coursing Sasuke's body.

It was Sasuke who refused to take it. So he pushed his teacher away. To the teen, nothing had happened after all, had it not?

"I assume you want me to cook then, Kakashi," Sasuke replied his unanswered question. He got up; even Kakashi could see the hesitancy as the teen put more weight onto his feet and straightened up. He pulled the blanket around his waist and knotted the hem, walking as fast and as normal as he could manage towards the dresser. He would still be having his everyday wear in it if Kakashi did not chuck them out of his house.

Then, for no reasons at all he had the urge to look back at the bed. He did and to his disgust he discerned bright red stains on the white sheets. From the tail of his eyes, he saw Kakashi suddenly studying the ceiling fan. He strode over to the bed too quickly for Kakashi's liking.

"Sasuke…!"

The mattress weighed down as he knelt on it, reaching for an abandoned pillow. As he tossed it over the humiliating blemish, he turned to Kakashi, demanding his teacher to continue his sentence.

A cold pause added onto the tension, broken by Kakashi's deep whisper. "That's enough. Really, Sasuke. You –"

_Chirp! Chirp! _

A loud tapping on the hall's windows took their attention away from each other. Sasuke was looking at the dresser again. With a soft sigh, Kakashi stepped out of the bedroom and went to the living room where a home pigeon was perched on his sofa. When it saw the white haired Jounin, it flapped its wings, a loose feather or two fluttering onto the floor.

"Shh… don't make me clean up more mess, bird…"

He held the pigeons carefully in both palms before he eased a roll of paper fixed onto the foot. Apparently pleased at the sudden loss of weight tying its leg down, it flapped again, two more feathers joining the others on the floor. Kakashi watched it took off. The scroll was unrolled in a flash – it was then united with the pigeon's leftovers on his floor.

"Damn –"

Crashes of cotton and wood shook the space. Kakashi tore down the hallway into where he left Sasuke, arriving in the nick of time to steady his student who was leaning too much against the wall. Fresh blood was trickling down his inner thigh.

"Hold still, it's going to be all right. Sasuke?"

The dark haired ninja flicked a tired eye at the Jounin. For answer, he fisted the front of Kakashi's shirt and shifted his weight onto the man instead. Within the next moment he was back again in Kakashi's arms. The elder man yanked at the dirtied bed covers and threw another fresh piece of blanket on the bed, lowering Sasuke on it.

The fist was still rigid on Kakashi's shirt.

Without pulling away from Sasuke's personal space, Kakashi grabbed a tissue roll on the nightstand.

"Sasuke, listen carefully; I'm only wiping the blood away. There's nothing to be afraid of. Is that clear?"

Kakashi clapped a hand on the teen's knee and directed his eye to Sasuke's. The latter nodded silently. So carefully, his hand, rolled up in layers of tissue worked its way upwards on Sasuke's thigh. They did not linger; the touches were clinical. But he would not pretend he did not feel the slight shiver when he approached Sasuke's nether region. The shaking was more apparent when it wiped across the abused anus. Out of pain, Kakashi assumed, Sasuke involuntarily flinched at the sensation and seemed to edge away from his teacher.

Kakashi immediately distanced himself and wrapped the other with a smaller sheet of cloth he found jutting out of the cabinet. Not even questioning whether his teacher had just given him a table cloth to snuggle in, Sasuke watched Kakashi toss the soiled tissue into the wastepaper bin and stand several feet away from the bed.

"I've been summoned by the Hokage," Kakashi started. He sounded worn out, weathered by troubles. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sasuke said nothing. That would mean he would be alone in the house. He quickly forced his mind to come active. He was not going to sleep. He would not allow his system to just shut down. He would not be vulnerable. He could fend for himself.

At the door frame, Kakashi looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Please stay in bed, Sasuke. Don't give me anymore reasons to stay worried."

He would not be vulnerable. He _would_ fend for himself.

-----

"You wish to see me, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi closed the door behind him and took position in the middle of the circular office. Tsunade passed Ton Ton to Shizune who was attending to files on the adjacent table. Locking her long fingers together, Tsunade faced Kakashi and spoke in a very official manner Kakashi was not accustomed to.

"We're both mature people. So there are no reasons to beat around the bush, are there?"

Kakashi raised a brow slightly at the queer question. "No," he replied, somewhat amused.

"Good. Kakashi," she paused again. Then a glow of determination seemed to lighten her eyes and she continued, "Do you have any mature rated videos we can borrow?"

_Borrow… mature rated videos… _

He blinked… he did not hear it wrongly, did he?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Tsunade said tersely. "You after all, read that idiot's Icha Icha Paradise series. Surely you keep some naughty videos at home."

At this, Kakashi chortled emptily. He ran his hand through his hair, obviously uncomfortable at the blatant request.

"Hokage-sama, just because I read the novels does not mean I am deeply fascinated with such things."

"You don't?" she shot almost abruptly.

"I, uh…"

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune interrupted and Kakashi thanked her secretly, "I don't think that's the best way to ask for a favour…"

"It isn't?" she sounded confused, but recovered very quickly and whirled around in her executive chair to face her subordinate again.

"Fine, we can talk about the videos later. I am instructing all male Genin, Chuunin, Jounin and Tokubetsu Jounin to undergo a certain… _health _test." She looked up deliberately at him, gauging some reaction from the Jounin. "Well, I don't have to explain further, do I?"

Kakashi tilted his head a fraction. His visible eye narrowed as he smiled faintly, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I don't watch and keep such videos in my house."

Both Tsunade and Shizune huffed despondently. Kakashi was an easy source to tap from; supposedly he did have such a hobby. The fact that the Jounin was cleaner than they expected came as a shock. This was after all, coming from a man who read porn novels under broad daylight without reservation even if his Genin students were huddling around him.

"Uh, Hokage-sama," Kakashi addressed the middle-aged woman, one hand on the buffed up knob. "Naruto would be happy to cooperate. His Oiroke no Jutsu is undefeatable. Even the late Sandaime Hokage-sama had once fallen prey."

"Impossible, Kakashi. What's the point of encouraging that brat to use such idiotic jutsu? Besides, he's supposed to be a test subject along with the others."

"If you say so," Kakashi nodded courteously before exiting the office.

As soon as the door clicked in place, Kakashi's somber expression dominated his partially concealed visage. Slowly he made his way to the main entrance but a jovial voice greeted him from afar.

"Yo, Kakashi-san!"

A grinning Genma was walking towards him. He suspected Tsunade had summoned the Tokubetsu Jounin for the same reason he was summoned just now. Kakashi returned the amicable gesture, holding a hand up like he always does.

"I heard you just returned from an S-rank one," Genma chirped, the _senbon _gleaming between two rows of straight teeth.

"Yes. And you better see her now. I think you have what she's looking for."

Genma's lips tweaked to a playful smile as he clapped on the older man's shoulder. They both parted ways with Kakashi appearing under sunlight again and the other ninja finding out a very shocking request from the Hokage herself. Now that nothing would bother the silver haired until the moon ascends, he hurried home – his walk quickly quickened into huge strides and eventually, he pumped chakra into his soles, teleporting himself to Sasuke's side.

The moment his feet met solid ground, he scanned the familiarized room and saw dim light pouring out of the kitchen. He called out to Sasuke and sighed, relieved, when the latter replied with a casual, "Here."

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? I told you to rest in bed."

Sasuke turned the running tap water off and replaced a newly rinsed glass onto a rack. He turned ever so slowly to Kakashi but never quite meet the older man's eyes. "I was thirsty."

"Ah, yes…" Kakashi mumbled, rubbing the nape of his neck. "I should have left a jug of water in the room after all." He then offered a half smile to his student. Deep down he knew it did not reach his eyes. Sasuke was still adamantly studying the fridge.

"Come," the Jounin invited, extending a large hand to the dark haired teen. "Let's get some rest."

But Sasuke did not take it.

"What is this?" he hissed instead, Kakashi lowering his hand at the cold comeback. "Pity?" he glared behind curtains of black fringes.

"Pity? Not at all. I see you can manage yourself pretty well even if I'm not around to –"

"No, stop there, Kakashi," Sasuke cut in. He turned again towards the sink, two hands pale and rigid clenching the edge of the mosaic top. "I am not a _woman_. Don't treat me like a dainty porcelain doll."

"You are not fragile," the deep, quiet voice replied as Kakashi approached the younger one's back, eventually stopping when he could almost rest his chin on Sasuke's head. "You are not. But you are human. You can at least, admit that part."

"I am not weak."

To be human is not weak. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling the smaller frame into his chest. He spoke softly but clearly into the spiky raven hair, "I am not holding you; you are holding me. I am not giving you comfort; you're giving it to me. Can you think of it this way?"

Sasuke's hands stopped midair; he was about to tear his teacher's away.

"I told you before; everyone close to me is already dead. This is the first time someone return to me after an ordeal. Let me hold you for a while." And Kakashi dug his head deeper into the crook of Sasuke's neck, relishing the bodily present stature. The tapping of coal hair on his nose and the warmth emanating from the teen were enough to remind him that Sasuke was indeed here.

Slowly, the younger man relaxes, leaning into the larger frame. His legs had been shaking when he heard the main door open and he thought of settling into a chair before the Jounin reach the kitchen but he knew that was wishful thinking. Knowing full well he would be better off not moving or risk tearing the wound at that sensitive spot again, Sasuke leaned against the counter, pretending that he was busying himself with the glasses. Did Kakashi see through him? Was Kakashi really seeking comfort himself or was he providing a free excuse for Sasuke to seek his?

Kakashi supported most of Sasuke's weight by the time the teen was fully in his teacher's embrace.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called, one arm snaking behind his student's waist. The professional feel of the touch somewhat boosted Sasuke's confidence that perhaps, this was the right place to be at times like this. "I'm sending you to the hospital now," and he lifted Sasuke in one swift heave.

"No. Not in this condition." Kakashi stilled, waiting for explanation; what could possibly justify the logic of letting Sasuke rot in his home instead of letting him seek proper medical treatment? "I don't want them to trace these injuries back to my doings."

Kakashi furtively glanced at a corner of his bookcase; he had stashed Sasuke's bag of gold there.

"I can't let you be."

He strode over to the bedroom's window, one leg up the sill, ready to jump into the night. But Sasuke held his teacher's shoulder, strong enough to gain attention and spoke, hushed and steadfast, "Please."

-----

"Even though it's been a day, there's still trace amount of drugs inside his blood system. The trauma caused by… rape… is also still raw and unhealed."

"Do you have any medications to heal the physical injuries? How about some painkillers?"

"Sempai, painkillers only work temporarily. When it wears off, the sensation will hit him in full blow. And I have to remind you, it cannot be taken continuously for days. No drugs can help him recover to his initial state, sempai."

"You know Sasuke. He will not lie in bed obediently once he's awake."

A healer speaking? A healer and Kakashi, that was certain; he would never forget that deep growl Kakashi used whenever he was agitated. But why a healer? Sasuke's eyes peeled open and immediately he let his eyes get used to the ambient and the walls. It could not be the hospital; had he not told Kakashi specifically that he refused to be warded? Then he saw the unmistakable orange poster of Icha Icha Paradise on the wall by the switch.

"I'm not going to let him take more drugs, but I'll prescribe natural herbs for him to bathe in. That should be fine for both of us, right?"

"That should be."

"Really, sempai, I thought it would be best to leave the final decisions to the healer herself. Ah, Sasuke?"

Two heads turned to him. Kakashi was looking at him, concerned – his eye told the story – both hands in the pockets. Sasuke blinked at the female healer and recognized her to be Tsunade's most trusted assistant.

"Aren't you… Shizune?" Sasuke asked as he sat up. She nodded affirmatively, handing several sachets of something to the hoary haired Jounin.

"I'll be going now. Kakashi-sempai, these are for the bath, only _once_ a day. Call me whenever you need me."

There was a gentle thud on the window sill as Shizune kicked off towards an adjacent roof. Soon, only Sasuke's rhythmic breathing could be heard. Kakashi dragged a chair to the side of the bed and sat on it, eyeing the other's face.

"Ask anything, I'll answer."

For a while, Sasuke said nothing. What would he ask especially if he had nothing that needed answers for?

"I thought you called Sakura."

"Sakura is not the only expert medic nin I know."

"You always limit your number of acquaintances. It isn't surprising to know that the only medic nin you deem trustworthy are Sakura and Shizune," Sasuke retorted, turning to face his teacher.

Kakashi chuckled, standing again. "Considering the length of period I spend in the medical center, I can honestly say I can recite every single healer's name by heart." He pushed the chair back to its original place and added, "Though it's correct, that I trust only Sakura and Shizune when it comes to such matters."

Sasuke trusted Kakashi and if Kakashi trusted Sakura and Shizune, he would too.

"Come, Shizune told me to soak you up in herbs after you wake up."

Sasuke did not have to know everything Shizune told him… He remembered her words vividly, that when it comes to certain parts, the healing would rely on Sasuke's willpower alone. Neither Shizune nor Kakashi could help. Though it pained him greatly that he could only watch his student battle with his fears, he believed that the kid had very strong willpower to be armed with.

Sasuke would grow into a fine lad, Kakashi believed in that, too.

"You can head for the bathroom. I've already prepared the water."

He allowed Sasuke to walk himself to the tub. He might have cared for the teen but there was limit to feeling protective over a proud sixteen-year-old. He then heard rustling of fabrics and articles falling onto the tiles. He would let Sasuke have his privacy until he got into the tub. So he waited for several more minutes until there was no sound of activities anymore.

"I'm coming in," Kakashi knocked on the door.

When he pushed himself in, he saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the space, his hands which were trying to undo his pants were trembling. Kakashi put the sachet on the shelf where it would not get wet and stood behind his student, his larger hands resting atop Sasuke's shivering ones. When the top button came off –

"GET AWAY!"

Toiletries toppled off the shelves and the mirror rattled as a heavy body – Kakashi's – was thrown into the wall, a sharp kunai held to his neck. Sasuke's Sharingan were activated, his face saturated with murderous intents was only inches apart from his teacher's emotionless visage.

"Don't touch me," he threatened, the kunai shifted a bit in his grasp. Kakashi however gripped Sasuke's wrist which was positioned below his chin.

"You don't want to kill me, Sasuke. You don't mean this."

Sasuke's crimson eyes bored into Kakashi's visible one, discerning worry and… confidence. Did he teacher not know it was not worth it to have faith in this last descendant of the Uchiha? The Sharingan faded into darkness again and the kunai clattered onto the dry tiles. He sagged, sitting down on his teacher's lap.

"I can't do this, Kakashi."

"You can. Where has your self-assurance gone to?"

Sasuke muted.

"The water's getting cold. You better get in there."

Sasuke was vaguely aware when he took the sachet from Kakashi or when he dipped into the warm water. The scent of specially selected herbs was oddly soothing, both mentally and physically. The throb between his legs dulled and subsided and he was slowly drifting asleep before Kakashi came in again with a clean towel.

Kakashi had actually spent some time pondering over it. For Sasuke's well being, he would even consider knocking Sasuke out to simplify the issues – if ever Sasuke's state of mentality decided to fall apart again during bath time. His student would come back to having a neutral relationship with him, just like back when he was a Genin brat, or maybe even worse. Shizune was not going to be impressed with his decision as well, neither was he, but for Sasuke's sake…

The door opened again and Sasuke appeared in the bedroom, his hair slightly damp. Kakashi got out of the bed, leaving it free for the younger man to use.

"Again?" Sasuke found himself asking such a childish question. But true, he had either been sleeping or passed out on the bed three times today.

"The drugs will be purged out of your system by tomorrow according to Shizune. You need this rest even if you don't feel like it."

Kakashi held a couple of capsules and a glass of clear water as Sasuke clambered onto the mattress.

"To neutralize the drugs. It's only for today, Sasuke."

The black haired teen took them. Before he popped them into his mouth, Kakashi heard an almost silent sigh, "It will take time."

The Jounin took the empty glass away, ruffling the coal spikes like the olden days. Sasuke could take all the time he needed; Kakashi would provide for them. At around midnight when gentle snores filled the bedroom, Kakashi stooped over his sleeping student and planted a light kiss on the fair forehead.

It was full moon tonight. A new day began.


	2. The Humiliating Search

"I'm thinking of putting you on a 2-man team for an A-rank mission. Now the problem is finding you a suitable partner."

Kakashi was not fully ready to leave Konoha especially if it meant leaving Sasuke alone unguarded. But the village itself was lacking manpower and he was on the same thinking line as Tsunade; if Konoha kept on refusing missions no matter how small or big, news would leak out to the world and the village would be under assault from stronger power. Akatsuki's activities were still unceasing. If Konoha, currently the "strongest" shinobi village, keeper of Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki went down under the organisation's assail, what fate would await the other shinobi nations?

"Hokage-sama, before that, may I know the mission's specifications before you confirm this?"

Tsunade clucked her tongue purposely, watching Kakashi from behind her interlocked fingers. "Why? Isn't it better for me to brief both of you at the same time?"

"I have to make the necessary preparations before I leave. That will depend on how long I'll be absent from Konoha."

"Is it so?" Then she grinned devilishly. "For your new girlfriend?"

Save for the lame excuses he made up for his unpunctuality, he lived his life by pure honesty.

"No."

"Oh," Tsunade quipped, quickly flipping through her mission scrolls. She unrolled a rather grand looking one and gave a once over the scripts before putting it down, eyeing Kakashi like a hawk.

"I think it's better if you come with me for a while. I'll explain the mission there."

Just as Tsunade got off her seat, the door opened to admit a rather flustered looking Shizune. She was cradling a number of writing pads. Kakashi could recognise the characters "Hyuga" and "Kiba" – this must be the health test Tsunade was talking about yesterday. He guessed the "supplier" would be Genma. Kakashi tailed the Hokage with Shizune by her side as they ambled down the brightly lit corridor to a more vacated one some 3 stories below. They went through a white painted door and Kakashi found himself in a smaller room as large as his kitchen. However, when he looked through the glass before him, he saw 6 of the 11 young ninja who were once known as Konoha 11; Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Choji. All of them were seated on straight back wooden chairs facing Tsunade, Shizune and him. Judging by their blank expressions, Kakashi assumed they did not know whatever was happening beyond the glass. So they did not know they were being watched. But Neji and Kiba seemed to be staring right at him fleetingly before they turned to each other and began talking. Then again, detecting other people behind a two way mirror would be something extremely easy to a member of the Hyuga clan bestowed with Byakugan and to someone who possess a refined nose.

"I see Shikamaru is not there."

"Yes… the Nara clan is assigned a separate mission and Shikamaru is involved in researching. Uchiha Sasuke… that kid is still in the village, isn't he?"

"He is," Kakashi replied. Neji shot him a puzzled look at the mention of Sasuke, or was it Kakashi imagining it? "Can you excuse Sasuke from this health test and the mission? He is not feeling well at the moment."

"You've seen him?" Tsunade questioned, surprised. Apparently everyone must have thought of Sasuke vanishing considering he had not let Sasuke out for more than a day already. "Even his best friend _there_," she inclined her head somewhat towards Naruto, "has no idea where Sasuke is."

Sasuke and Naruto did not hang out together often. The only times they were seen together were during sparring sessions. But that would be almost every day; no wonder Naruto did not look as cheerful as he always does.

"Sasuke's at my house," Kakashi sighed.

"Well, that'll make things simpler. You can get him to take this test after he feels better."

"I think it'll be best to leave him out of this, Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi-sempai is right," Shizune blurted, much to Tsunade's surprise. She looked nervously at Kakashi before saying, "I attended to Sasuke-kun. He's in a bad shape."

Tsunade quirked a brow that made both of her subordinates jittery inside. But they maintained their stony expressions, never betraying their real thoughts.

"Send him to the hospital. We have enough staff for another ninja."

"Actually Tsunade-sama," the black haired Jounin spluttered, her notepads dangling treacherously from her arms. "It would be best to let Sasuke-kun rest at home. If possible, could you please excuse him from this sort of mission? There are plenty others to appoint."

This sort of mission? What did Shizune meant by this sort of mission? Kakashi could not help but wonder – however, keeping Sasuke's circumstances a secret take priority. Tsunade would definitely suspect something considering where the conversation was steering to but she merely turned her back towards them both and turned on a red switch on the wall.

Kakashi deeply appreciated it.

All 6 youngsters were staring at a point above the glass; Kakashi believed Tsunade had just played a video on the television installed there. They were completely absorbed by whatever they were watching. Kakashi closed his eyes wearily; innocent as they were, he did not expect them to feign disinterest. By the time he looked at them again, almost everybody was getting restive – Kiba's mouth was slightly hung open but beside him, Naruto appeared to be bored.

"That's interesting…" Shizune commented, her eyes also on Naruto. But Tsunade was not impressed.

"That brat… I expect nothing less than this. Well, even if Sasuke could not be in this test, I hope I can find one from the pool of young ninjas we have in Konoha."

"And that brings us back to the mission, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, his back leaning on the glass. "While we wait for them to finish, let's hear the details about the mission."

Tsunade shifted her weight onto her left feet and bit her bottom lips. She said she was going to brief him here; why the hesitation now?

"Okay," she finally agreed. "We're hired to smuggle drugs into a village."

"What makes such a mission A-rank?"

"Smuggling drugs is one thing; assassinating the leader of the village is another. It's not S-rank because obviously, the target is a commoner. This is a double mission to begin with and ironically, our clients are identical twin brothers; Kin and his younger brother, Gin. They are sons to an aristocratic clan. It seems that the village is one of many others under their direct control. "

"I alone can carry out the mission," Kakashi stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You are well suited for the assassination part but not for the other. I don't want to take the risk. The money they both pay is too good."

"It's equally pointless if I bring the smuggler in. They'll search him and that's the end of the mission."

"Not necessarily," Tsunade replied, fishing out a piece of paper from her pocket. "This is a common flyer in the village where Gin resides. Apparently he's searching for someone, a long lost relative. We can use this to our advantage."

"An impostor?" Kakashi asked, handing the flyer to Shizune.

"Yes. I'll need a young man for the second person on your team and the next requirement for the mission brings us to this health test. Gin is a drug addict. This fact is not known to many, but he came to Konoha asking us to hand him personally a set of drugs he acquired from across the sea. His clan has long banned usage of drugs in any areas under their reign so needless to say, drugs are prohibited where Gin is named leader. And because of the fact that he's the _leader_, he is obliged to obey the rules of his clan and to set a healthy example for the villagers. The problem is the security system of the village. It is so tight that anybody intending to visit the village must be checked thoroughly to prevent smuggling."

Would it not be easier if Gin gave up on drugs? But Kakashi knew, once an addict, forever an addict.

"Only family members are given the privilege to be exempted from the body check requirement. In actual truth, the missing person Gin is looking for doesn't exist; it's a reason to let us cross the borders without much hassle."

Kakashi nodded. The pieces were slowly falling into pieces. He jerked his head backwards to the glass and asked, "Then is there really a need for this health test?"

"Just in case."

-----

Kakashi was tapping his foot as he waited for the video clip to end. On the other side of the wall, Shizune was busying herself with the notepads but he saw the furious blush splashed across her face. How many tapes had Genma given to the Hokage? It seemed like he had been standing there for an hour… when finally Tsunade flicked the red switch down. The young shinobi immediately relaxed in their seats, steam emitting from the top of their head.

Naruto was looking curiously at his comrades.

"Done, huh? It's about time as well…" Kakashi muttered, straightening up.

He turned around and glanced over their pelvic regions. Almost everyone had visible bulges peeking underneath their pants. He thought it was cruel to continue caging them in that locked soundproof room.

"Hokage-sama, maybe you should allow them a quick trip to the bathroom?"

However, she tossed a single silver key which Kakashi caught in his hand. It was to open the locked door separating those desperate ninjas from relief. Somehow, he had a feeling that Tsunade did not just want him to open the door.

"I suppose there's another thing I'm required to do for you, Hokage-sama?"

Shizune squeaked when her notepads fell noisily onto the floor. She bowed to pick them up, evading any forms of eye contact with Kakashi. Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke, "Well, currently we have only 3 medic nin in this building; Sakura who's in the library, Shizune and me. We are not the best person to perform the _screening _test –"

"Screening test?" Kakashi blurted.

"Yes, screening test. Anyway, why trouble other people who are at least one storey away when we have you here in this room. You just have to tell me who's sexually dead and that'll end our test for the day."

Kakashi's lips tightened behind his mouth. He did not expect things to fall from bad to worse. He merely nodded and drove the key into the knob, earning a loud, "Kakashi-sensei?" from a very shocked Naruto the moment he walked into the soundproof chamber.

"What are you doing here, sensei? Is this a joke?" the blonde teen asked, standing up, pointing energetically at the turned off television.

"No, I almost have nothing to do with this test."

"Test?" Neji repeated though he sounded more puzzled than Kakashi.

"Well, let's skip the cordiality and get on to business, shall we?" the white haired Jounin said, tucking the key into his flax jacket's pocket. "Stand in front of the back wall and place both hands on it. Naruto, stand at the end of the line."

"Eh, why?" he challenged, but he was already making his way to where Kakashi wanted him to be.

They cooperated very well despite the awkward atmosphere. Kakashi himself was not ready to answer embarrassing questions – should they ask such things – either way, there was no time to waste. Kakashi removed the ANBU glove he wore on his right hand and pocketed them.

"Don't look around, don't cause any meaningless racket. You look into the wall or you close your eyes. Is that clear?"

There was a wave of dull murmur of comprehension. Kakashi caught Naruto smirking.

Neji was first in the row facing the wall. Kakashi placed his gloved hand on the younger man's waist and his right one on the flat region below Neji's navel. The latter opened his mouth, ready to fire out but Kakashi hushed him quickly, "No questions asked. Is that clear?"

The young Jounin stilled but shifted around uncomfortably.

Kakashi's hand dipped lower until it rested on an outwardly flaccid penis. His fingers dug in, cupping it and the slight swell that was already there began to grow.

"Next," Kakashi announced. Neji fixed his pants roughly and walked out of the room very quickly, his translucent irises flashing with anger.

"Oh, it's not every time Neji got pissed off. What did you do, Kakashi-san?" Kiba chuckled as the door slammed shut.

"No questions, Kiba-kun."

An audible gasp was heard when Kakashi patted his groin. The brunette tried to twist his way out of Kakashi's hold but the older man looped his right leg around Kiba's, successfully locking the teen in place. He dragged his index and middle finger down the zipper until they reached directly between his legs. Even through the thick leather pants, Kakashi could feel the protruding hardness. He backed away and uttered a single, "Bathroom." Kiba jerked his jacket as low as possible to cover the very visible tent he spotted and the chamber lost yet another occupant.

Tsunade and Shizune could hear loud swearing in the corridor and the remaining youngsters in the room were whispering to each other. Kakashi proceeded down the row, each one leaving as if being in the same room with the Copy Ninja was unbearable. Even Shino's steps were slightly uncoordinated after Kakashi was done with him. As of now, he would be officially sharing the honoured title with Jiraiya – Konoha's Number One Perverted Ninja.

Kakashi had to somersault a few steps behind to dodge Lee's Lotus when he poked the teen's member with his little finger. A fight would have ensued if Kakashi did not dismiss him before he attempted another punch at the Jounin. After all, his semi erection was very noticeable through the body fitting jumper he was wearing. Finally, there were only Kakashi and Naruto left in the almost empty room.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is Granny Tsunade's sick idea isn't it?" Naruto chirped when he heard Kakashi's footsteps approaching.

"It's not essential for you to know, Naruto."

"I know what you're trying to do."

Kakashi's coarse flax jacket brushed against his orange jacket.

"I'm different from them," Naruto said, indicating the rest whom Kakashi had sent out of the room. "Does that mean I pass the test?"

Kakashi would rather not. "That's mine to decide." He snaked his ungloved hand in between Naruto's thighs, his fingers pressing into the younger shinobi's nether region. The blonde snorted and said, "Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know you have this sort of hobby."

This had certainly exceeded his expectations. Out of all Konoha 11, Naruto was most childlike and innocent. But when it came to sexual desires, his maturity in exercising self-control was not unlike an adult's. Kakashi's mind wheeled around, thinking up methods to break that willpower. Ever since he stepped into the room, he had already decided to fail all of them. Lying would not help; Shizune and Tsunade must have already seen Naruto's reactions when the video was played. However, what if Naruto was not _pretending_ he was not interested, but he really was _not able_ to be interested?

Kakashi could not bring himself to ask for a straight answer from his student.

He held one of the thighs firmly, pulling it apart. His left hand supported Naruto on the soft region below the navel and the other rested on the rubbery hem of his orange pants.

"Whatever I do, it's for your own good. Don't make any fuss, Naruto."

"That's weird. What – oi, Kakashi-sen – pervert – what are you –"

His right hand slipped below the band and went straight to fondle the scrotum from outside the boxers Naruto had on. Reflexively he tried to close his legs but Kakashi's foot was preventing his right one from moving.

"Don't fight back, Naruto," Kakashi hissed impatiently, his ears alert in case Tsunade rushed in.

"What? You are not doing this to me, sensei. Hands off –"

Kakashi had no options left. Guilt kindled in his soul as he repeated the disgusting deed he had once done to Sasuke in the latter's own bedroom; the hand atop Naruto's lower torso glowed hazily in blue as chakra was pumped right into the teen's prostate. Naruto froze, his sapphire eyes dilated with confusion. Kakashi kept on fondling the balls, his 4 fingers ran deftly over the flesh.

"St – stop, Kakashi-sensei –"

His knees weakened and Kakashi hooked his offensive arm under Naruto's armpit, supporting him up. Naruto quickly straightened his legs and leaned into the wall in case his feet were still unable to hold him up. Kakashi stayed where he was to catch his student should he fall but knowing Naruto, he would probably be getting a punch to his jaws the moment the Jinchuuriki regained composure.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto glared crossly, pulling his pants higher around his waist. Without another word, he stomped off the room, his footsteps echoing in the corridor. Kakashi wrapped his hand in the ANBU glove and walked out to meet his superior with Shizune spotting even redder blemish across her cheeks.

"That's enough for the day isn't it?" Kakashi asked, returning the silver key to the other Jounin. "All failed."

Tsunade gathered her arms under her bosoms. She looked amused, but there was plenty of sternness in her face. "All failed, because that was the result you're determined to give me."

"I will not allow Naruto to be on that mission."

"That is not a Jounin's decision to make. Know your place, Hatake Kakashi."

"This is not morally right, Hokage-sama! I've brought this issue up several times, in fact I must not be the only one who'd voiced this out. I understand out situation, but that does not mean we have to degrade ourselves to accept missions such as this. Have you not forgotten where you'd sent Sasuke to?"

Tsunade slammed her fist onto the wall and a crater formed below it.

"This is not about what's right or wrong. This is about adhering to the shinobi rule. Have you forgotten that the success of a mission is first and foremost?"

"That is if the mission is accepted in the first place."

Their eyes were fierce though their visages were as calm. Tsunade lowered her fist.

"I understand that you think it's unacceptable to demean these kids. Missions like this and true S-rank assassination missions don't differ much. They all need sacrifices. When they graduate from the Academy as Genin, they should know there'll be a time when their pride or life will be forfeited for Konoha."

"I can accept them being killed in action but not in the arms of some lecherous bastards," Kakashi replied, quiet – harsh.

"Pride over one's life? What's the use of having pride when the person is not here to own it?"

The door opened again and the light from outside soaked the now hostile atmosphere.

"Come, Shizune. We'll continue our job from here."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune complied, bowing once to Kakashi before trailing the Hokage at the back.

Kakashi suddenly felt life had become much tougher since the Ninja War. But these sort of sacrifices are not such that should be made by the younger generations.

-----

It was almost evening by the time Kakashi walked out of the Hokage's building. The amber sun ray burnt into his eyes, making him squint a fraction until he got used to the brightness. When he set out of home, Sasuke was already awake, his eyes wide open ogling the ceiling. He was still wrapped in the blankets and Kakashi asked if he was having difficulties sleeping. Itchiness, nausea, pain… anything that made sleep elusive but the teen said no.

He had been sleeping for more than half a day already. There was no reason to add more hours to it.

Eventually they both got up and prepared for another new day, washing up and having breakfast; Sasuke was healed – bodily, at least. Remembering Tsunade's little message about Naruto worrying, he suggested the black haired teen take some fresh air outside. Sasuke did not object. Whenever they had their meals in silent, most of the time the younger man would cast a longing gaze outside of the window, watching the birds flying by as he munched.

Some time outside would do Sasuke some good.

Kakashi halted in front of the training ground where Team 7 used to have their sparring sessions in the past. It was getting dark yet the sound of kunai stabbing into straw mannequins was unmistakable. Kakashi walked towards it, hoping that whoever he was, he was not one of the boys he had to molest against his will. He discerned power in each throw. It better not be due to anger…

From a distance, Kakashi saw black patch of hair, hands blurring with each throw. Every kunai and shuriken pierced its market in the little red point in the middle.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out, sauntering towards his student.

The teen did not stop. The last kunai he threw actually penetrated the scarecrow so hard it ended up half deep in a tree trunk beyond the target board.

"I knew you'd be out today but not here."

"I'll rust if I don't train," Sasuke said, pulling out his projectiles from the board. After saving them in his weapon pouch, he whirled around. "Are we getting any new missions? It's about time I resume my shinobi duties."

Team 7 had been idle for a while; Sakura was spending most of her time in the hospital while Naruto was almost always with Jiraiya. The previous scarring S-rank mission in Kusagakure was the last Sasuke had and Kakashi concurred that it would be better for Sasuke to busy himself with new missions. It would keep him occupied; somehow it felt as if Sasuke was trying to run away.

"Some new missions would be good…" Kakashi 's voice trailed off. But the one mission that took precedence was the kind that Kakashi despised. He could wait until Tsunade had secured a fitting partner for his team before he set Sasuke out for some mission hunting.

"I would be away for a couple of days soon for an A-rank mission. After they've found a suitable working partner, I'll be off," Kakashi informed.

"Soon?"

Tsunade did not specify a date but soon would be good enough. On the other hand, Kakashi did not like the sound of the question. Sasuke was looking at him somewhat expectantly and his notion was confirmed.

"You are not coming with me this time, Sasuke."

They began their slow trip back home, the training ground fading behind them under the sunset.

"You need a partner and I need a mission. Why can't I go on this mission as well?"

"The details of the mission are obscure. I don't want to put you into such situation again."

Kakashi eventually stopped in his tracks when he felt Sasuke lagging behind. The teen stopped a few feet away. His long curtain of fringes swayed in the evening breeze.

"Don't you understand what I told you yesterday, Kakashi?"

Did Sasuke not understand his intentions? There were at least 2 reasons why he would not let the teen on this particular mission.

"You said you are not frail." Kakashi drew nearer towards him. "But what if the mission is something similar to your last? What if the same ordeal recurred? How will you heal after that?"

Same ordeal… similar to the last…

"Sasuke, you can walk, you can run but right now you're not even ready to handle basic taijutsu steps. Am I wrong?"

"What do you mean?" the teen spat, red swirled in his black eyes.

"You haven't been throwing kunai at the dolls since you were 12. Normally you'll train yourself in the forest glade where Itachi nailed ten markers at places normal shinobi would have trouble locating. Only a level of that sort would give you gratification, not some childish ninja training like the one I saw you did just now. Am I wrong?"

Sasuke's head was lowered a fraction as he chewed on Kakashi's words. The Jounin had not missed a beat.

"Can't you see you're not fully healed, Sasuke?"

He took the younger one's wrist, tugging gently since Sasuke was still rooted to the ground. Kakashi smiled warmly, revealing his crowfeet. "Let's go home."

Two steps further and Kakashi found _himself _rooted to the ground.

Ahead of them was Naruto, eyes still wide at the sight of his Uchiha friend and his Jounin teacher. Sasuke anticipated a jovial wave and a very loud greeting but not a cold blink and him disappearing in a whirl of smoke.

He had been missing out on some things…


	3. Superficial Exploration

"They are even more corrupted, Kakashi."

This morning after breakfast, Kotetsu dropped in to relay Tsunade's message – she had summoned him to her office and wanted him to be there as soon as possible. That actually acted as a very subtle order not to visit Obito's epitaph before he leave for the Hokage's tower. Kotetsu took a piece of toast and left for the village's library, leaving Kakashi cleaning up the table and Sasuke washing the dishes. The teen had mentioned something about training; Kakashi doubted he would be going back to Itachi's usual forest glade. But he did not share his thoughts with his student. Instead he rumpled the black spikes and with a short wave, he was gone.

"Chuunin, Jounin, Tokubetsu Jounin…" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Who would expect the health test involving all of them could be done within a day?"

She looked as tired as she sounded and Kakashi could not help but ask, "What happened yesterday?"

"Everybody shows… _results_ within the first fifteen minutes. What is the use of prolonging the sessions? I don't want to end up with a pack of horny wolves. The shinobi in this village are seriously corrupted," she whined into a new scroll, apparently dashing off names with her quill very violently.

But that meant ill news to Kakashi.

"You haven't found a suitable partner for the mission, Hokage-sama?"

"No, obviously." The quill was chucked neatly into its bamboo holder and Shizune whipped the paper away. "So that narrows us down to one more available male shinobi."

The metal file cabinet clung much too loudly when Shizune pushed one of the drawers close. Tsunade raised a brow at the din and the dark haired Jounin apologised over and over again. Kakashi saw through the nervousness she was having; she mirrored his inner self most perfectly.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the name rolled out of Tsunade's mouth so carelessly. "Is he well? He should be able to walk himself to the test room. Bring him over, Kakashi."

"But –"

What was he going to say? What white lies could he come up with?

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun isn't really suited for this mission –"

"Ah, as for that, we'll see how he performs during the health test. His body will tell us the answer."

"ANBU," Kakashi whispered to himself. He raised his head and looked more pointedly at his superior. "ANBU members, have you let them take the test?"

"No, we cannot appoint them missions like this. Kakashi, I thought you'd know better seeing as how you used to be in the elite squad. What has gotten into you? You never give me the impression of being a rather clingy teacher."

"With all due respect, I am not clingy or overprotective over my student."

Tsunade smiled. "So is this the time you want to tell me exactly what had happened to Sasuke in his previous mission? You are the one who said he did not need a complete check up in the medical center. Therefore, it is perfectly understandable for me to assume that nothing traumatising had taken place."

"Tsunade-sama –"

"A man has to learn where he'd gone wrong and make amendments, Shizune." She then walked around the table and sat on the edge where paper had not conquered yet. "Though I can very much guess what had happened to that boy."

"Then you should be able to understand why I will not allow Sasuke on this mission," Kakashi said, his one hope of shielding Sasuke from harm's way slowly crumbling into tiny fragments.

"I do. He's already 16 this year. The choice of coming along or not resides with _him_."

That was not how it was supposed to work. In a village, when clients come and missions are finalised, the _Hokage_ is the one in charge of delegating the tasks to the appropriate shinobi. Once assigned with a job, there would be no backing out; pride is at stake.

"That's the most I can do for Sasuke, Kakashi. You'll make sure he knows about this, won't you?" she pressed on deliberately, making the orders sink deeper.

"I will," Kakashi replied to Tsunade's satisfaction.

"But Sasuke-kun is still sick!" Shizune reminded her master loudly. That would be their very last excuse…

"Nonsense! I saw him throwing kunai and shuriken in the training grounds yesterday. He looks perfectly fine to me."

And that excuse had just been holed.

"Bring Sasuke here, Kakashi."

"Now?" he made sure, appalled.

"Of course. The faster we get this over with, the better."

Kakashi was very unsure of Sasuke's state of mind. He had minimised physical contacts and encouraged the teen to train outside to allow him some time to get used to rough movements. Even then, there was still a part of him which held him back in fear, further limiting his capabilities as a ninja. In short, Kakashi did not believe that the teen could handle doing missions in the near future. Not now, especially.

"Give me some time."

"How long?"

Some months would be most ideal but he decided not to push it. Konoha's benefits were not equivalent to Sasuke's.

"5 days. On the fifth day, late evening, we'll see you in the lab."

Her high heels clapped on the floor as she stood up. "5 days then, Kakashi."

-----

Kakashi replayed the conversation he had with the Hokage repeatedly in his mind. When he came to the 5-day agreement, he swallowed thickly. He tried to rethink the logic in setting a due date… a due date that was unreasonably close to today's date. He finally accepted it – though that did not help pacify the dreadfulness washing over him – he would have to get Sasuke's body in tune with carnal desires just like how he was before that accursed S-rank mission and the bet.

Who was he kidding, though? Scars like that do not disappear in a year or 2, what's more in 5 short days? A person's mind could only handle so much tension. That did not mean he was undermining Sasuke's capacity for mental torture; witnessing the massacre at the tender age of 8 was already a feat – though anybody would rather not live through such memories.

Suddenly, Kakashi was thankful that Uchiha Itachi was still out there roaming the wilderness. At any rate Sasuke would definitely force himself up his two feet to claim vengeance for the clan. It was a warped way of wishing the teen well… was it any better hoping Sasuke to forget about the mission and the bet and instead focusing on revenge and Itachi?

Kakashi guessed there was no escaping. After 24 years of living as a ninja, he had never expected to secure innocence in his soul.

The hall was dark when he opened the main door to his home. The kitchen however was bright. Sasuke seemed to like that part of the house the most.

He tilted his head back, letting it thud dully on the wall as his back followed suit. 5 days… there was no _other_ way. He unzipped his uniform's dark blue pants and tentatively ran his index finger over the soft length. Shifting in his stance, he brought his other hand to his testicles, lightly caressing them over the briefs while the other did idle circular motions on the head. Tingles of excitement slowly erupted in his shaft, bringing it to vague hardness… Kakashi squeezed his balls before he slipped both hands inside, stroking himself properly. By the time he thought he had stopped breathing to focus instead on self-pleasure, he stopped. He zipped up and wiped his hands on a piece of tissue on the coffee table and paced uncomfortably to the kitchen.

Before he entered Sasuke's vision, he tapped on his bulge, gloomily pleased with the stiffness there. He was so easily excited… he could not even propose a switch in the mission's role – him to be the mule and Sasuke to be the assassin.

"After I'm done with the dishes, we can have dinner," Sasuke said, wiping wet plates with a drying cloth. A startled Kakashi pushed himself off the door frame and as noiseless as a phantom, he loomed behind the shorter teen, both arms on the counter, trapping Sasuke with his body.

"I need some space here. Go sit on the chair –"

Kakashi shuffled a little to the right, his erection poking Sasuke lightly in the back.

"Kakashi…"

Sasuke quickly let go off his plate and cloth. He was going to spin around and toss his teacher across the kitchen but Kakashi deftly caught both arms by the wrist and pinned them on the counter. He gyrated his hip, letting his hardness stroke Sasuke's clothed buttocks in circles.

It was sensual, it was welcoming… but Kakashi could not bear continuing it. He felt the excitement he had given himself dying in his member as he rubbed against Sasuke. He wedged his knee between Sasuke's legs and brought himself closer to the teen, his front gluing to Sasuke's back. Maybe if he had more of the teen, maybe if he could bring back the memory of being together with him…

Kakashi pushed Sasuke towards the counter gradually, his constant harassment unceasing. He felt Sasuke's grip in his clinched on the mosaic counter. The older man raised his knee, bringing Sasuke's crotch in direct contact with the edge of the cold surface. Then he shifted again, causing it to graze the counter. Sasuke's jaws were lax and Kakashi burrowed his nose into his student's hair before slowly trailing feather light kisses down the sharp features. Their breathing quickened. Kakashi felt that familiar tingling down his privates and pressed even harder into the smaller frame, encouraging the bulge's growth. Sasuke noticed it stabbing into him; his head inclined back to rest on Kakashi's shoulder.

When the Jounin removed his upraised knee, Sasuke sunk together with it, slowly, downwards together the floor, his legs crumpling beneath his weight. Kakashi removed his hands which were still holding Sasuke's in place and looped them around his student's waist and chest, preventing the descent. His lips were quivering and bloodless. Panic rose. Kakashi arranged him against the table leg and dashed to the bedroom, pulling the bed sheets. He cared not of the falling pillows and zipped to the kitchen again, carefully wrapping Sasuke in the thick covers. He immediately grasped the hem with white knuckled fists, pulling them closer to him.

Kakashi fell back on his bottom and scooted as far as he could from Sasuke, running a hand over his silver mane. He had done it… he had done it this time…

It was inevitable. In 5 days, Kakashi was going to send him down to the lab for that ridiculous health test. In his current state, Kakashi had to admit, Sasuke was the perfect partner for him. But he would not let him be. Let it be someone else, someone who was not broken like this. Pushing what awful fate awaiting Sasuke to another unknowing shinobi was equally unforgiving… what other choices did he have? At the end of the day, it was either Sasuke or another.

They just like to make it difficult for the last Uchiha standing.

Kakashi knelt in front of Sasuke, putting down a steaming mug of freshly brewed green tea on the floor. He extended a hand to his student but decided against it even though Sasuke showed no hints of recoiling. Instead, he clasped them on his own thighs and started talking, "I just came back from the Hokage's office. Every level of ninja has been tested for the mission and… every one of them fails miserably. Chuunin, Jounin, Tokubetsu Jounin… until today, we still cannot secure a partner for me."

Sasuke's pupils shifted somewhat. He was listening.

Kakashi sighed, "I'll tell you everything in the morning."

_Tap. Tap._

Kakashi looked above the table and saw Shizune tapping on the window glass. He pushed it open for her and she leapt gracefully through it, landing neatly beside Sasuke.

"Good evening, Kakashi-sempai. Sorry to intrude upon your hospitality for a while – Sasuke-kun?"

She rested her hand on the teen's shoulder. He did not shrug it off but turned away a fraction.

"He looks peaky. What did you do to him?"

Kakashis shrugged, tucking his arms in. A passing pained expression graced his features but Shizune turned to Sasuke, gently coaxing him out of the kitchen. As they hobbled slowly into the bedroom, she said, "You can't force it out of him, sempai."

With only several sentences, they just put Kakashi on the brink of Hell. They wanted him to transform into some sort of monster? How could he play a bystander role and let Sasuke relive his nightmares again? Tsunade knew… she _knew._ Yet she refused to cancel the mission. What was she _thinking?_ That would mean the choice of placing Sasuke in his team was final despite the teen's predicaments, that he could no longer say anything to unmake the order?

No… Tsunade knew what had happened during the mission but not the _bet_…

The door opened again and Shizune nodded out of courtesy to the older man. He acknowledged it.

"Should I tell her everything, Shizune?"

They both reclined against the wall facing each other, the atmosphere sullen.

"I think Tsunade-sama could more or less guess what fate befalls Sasuke during the mission."

"No," Kakashi shook his head, tucking his hands into his trousers' pockets. "I'm not talking about the mission. There's another thing you don't know… something I wish to take to my grave alone."

And he told her the necessary details about the bet, the monetary award, the challenges, the Five… and the final "showdown". By the end of the story, Shizune clasped a shaky hand to her mouth, speaking in a rather mousy voice. "All that for revenge?" she asked, incredulous.

Anybody who had lived through such cruelty would bound to be somewhat touched in their mind… they have a different degree of understanding how the world revolves around them. It was neither Kakashi nor Shizune's duty to comprehend how it works for Sasuke. To them, just being there where he needed them to be sufficed. But sometimes, just being there was not enough. Kakashi wanted to break through the glass separating him from Sasuke's crazed logic. In a way, he could call it "saving". Sasuke was not used to being saved… however… it was better than losing him altogether.

It was so difficult.

"I'm sorry, sempai. The wounds I treated yesterday… I assumed… they were from the mission."

Kakashi blinked and Shizune averted her eyes immediately towards the floorboard. The mission was not exactly recent; probably one odd week ago. Even a common medic nin would be able to tell that the wound was very fresh. How could she link it to the mission? Kakashi doubt it was a blunder on her part.

"Are you not telling me something, Shizune?"

Her cheeks hollowed in as if she was chewing on the flesh, thinking. Several minutes passed in silence until they heard rustling of sheets from the bedroom.

"About Sasuke…" the female Jounin started, now watching Kakashi intently. "I know you have only 5 days. But to start doing that to him so quickly is detrimental to him."

He exhaled deeply, twisting his neck left and right to ease the strain in his muscles. "He doesn't talk about it. He doesn't even show what he's feeling inside. I can see it, his body language and words are all carefully chosen… as if one slip of the tongue will reveal his weakness."

"So he's not ready yet…"

He could hardly disagree. But Tsunade did not know…

"We'll have to enlighten Tsunade-sama of Sasuke's case."

And that should not _ever _happen.

"No."

"Why? If she knows, Sasuke won't have to carry out the mission. Isn't this what we all want?"

Tsunade's words rang in the shell of his head, telling him that Sasuke would just have to suck it up and deal with it the shinobi way. After all, a tool is but a tool. Emotions, fears – they mean nothing.

"Sempai, I know Tsunade-sama very well. She will not make a fuss about the bet. It will only be between us 4."

"I do not doubt her trustworthiness. But as you know, the Hokage does not work alone up there in the tower. There are hidden and conspicuous ANBU surrounding the building, ever watchful to protect her from any unforeseen harm. They will listen to our conversations. They will know what had happened to Sasuke, the bet and the Five. It is them whom I do not trust."

Shizune balled her fist. "We should try, sempai! It's the only option we're left with!"

"It will only hurt Sasuke deeper," Kakashi replied in full iciness.

"You will not bring out the pride issue again, Kakashi-sempai. Haven't you heard – pride beyond life is nonsense?"

That was exactly what the Hokage had told him. And with that concluding sentiment, he had to drag Sasuke to the health lab in 5 days.

"True, pride beyond life is meaningless if the person is not here to own it," he pushed himself off the wall. "But Sasuke is here."

Why disgrace another member of the dead Uchiha clan?

Shizune entered the bedroom again, leaving Kakashi in his own reverie. The Hokage should never know of the bet because Sasuke participating despite being an underage was a crime in the first place. Reporting to her would not only convict the masterminds solely, but also Sasuke. Yet Shizune had given him her words; that Tsunade would not wag her tongue… could he safely assume that Sasuke would be let off the hook?

The objective of informing Tsunade this was not to haul those bastards to jail for that morally bankrupt bet. It was also not to charge them for taking Sasuke against his consent. No… it was merely to bail Sasuke out of the mission…

It was so difficult.

-----

_Knock. Knock._

Kakashi held Shizune by her words.

"Come in."

That Tsunade would not create an upheaval out of what he was going to tell her.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted, closing the door behind him. He stood at the middle of the room and waited for Tsunade to sign the last scroll in her hand. When she finally cast the quill aside, he began, "Hokage-sama, there's one more thing I haven't told you of."

"Oh?" Tsunade's curiosity peaking. But her forehead knotted and she gestured edgily at the hill of papers on her working table. "Is it important? As you can see, I have to attend to plenty of things at the moment."

"Yes, unfortunately, it has everything to do with Sasuke and Gin's mission."

And so the retelling of the excruciating recollection commenced. Kakashi almost winced at certain parts of the story, avoiding any gory details which gave no impact to the overall problem. He minced away the fine points on the three challenges, he discarded the intimate nights he shared with his student… but what made his resolve crack inside was when he had to talk about the Five putting their hands on Sasuke. And it happened only 3 days ago… as he put a period to the truth, he began to ask himself if indeed, what he did was right?

"Are you serious, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, her frown deepening.

"How can I make a joke on such things?" he croaked.

What's done is done. There was no room for regrets. Kakashi swore to make the best of the present.

"Why?"

Always why… why… humans are very inquisitive beings. But if only she could keep that annoying "why" to herself… would she comprehend Sasuke's judgment?

"Uchiha Itachi."

She sank into her executive chair heavily, rubbing the bridge of her nose. When she opened her eyes, she tossed an accusing stare at the Jounin. After all, what good would come out of her knowing all these?

"So, why are you telling me this? Underage citizens are forbidden to participate in erotic bets in all nations. Do you want me to arrest Sasuke for breaking the law?"

"I know there's a risk in telling you this but getting Sasuke arrested is not my intention."

He hoped Shizune was right.

"Then what do you want me to do, Kakashi?"

"In knowing this, you should also understand Sasuke's state of health, both physically and mentally. It is absurd to land him in another mission –"

"I did _not _saythis mission is an erotic one."

"You did not say it, but it is one, is it not, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi knew. He had read in between the lines. The tests, the client's circumstances… they all fit. They wanted a mule… that was why they needed Sasuke. Only Sasuke fulfilled the obligatory requirements.

"Then I'll tell you, Kakashi," she growled, standing tall behind her desk. "I'll tell you. Despite being twins, Gin and Kin are not on good terms or the elder brother would not issue us an assassination mission. He wants his younger brother dead. Both of them command great powers and allies. They may not rule the Five Great Nations and Konoha can easily override them should they seek battle, but that is where the main problem lies. Their family does not have a single ninja blood in them. In short, they're commoners. Therefore it is _our _duties to protect these people. What would happen when news spread out that Konoha douses the fight by murdering those commoners? People haven't forgotten the Uchiha's bloody history, Kakashi! We _cannot _turn down this mission, even if Sasuke is at stake!"

"It's either Konoha or Sasuke, isn't it?" Kakashi asked darkly, his gaze hard on Tsunade.

"Yes."

What should he do now?

"I will forget about the bet and Sasuke's involvement in it. Since the organisers are no longer here and the gold is kept safe, I can consider this case closed. Until and unless someone else dig this out with solid evidence, I will keep my lips tight about it. That is enough security for you, Kakashi?"

"Thank you."

What should he do now?

"Our promise still holds. You now have 4 days before I have Sasuke take the health test. After that, the mission will take place as planned; you as the leader and him as your partner. However, I did say that for this special occasion, the choice of coming along or not resides with him. On the promised day, you'll bring the boy here and his answer."

Kakashi nodded. He bowed and retreated out of the office, leaning against the door as he rearranged his train of thoughts. The mission stands. Sasuke's contribution stands. And the choice of legalising it was given to Sasuke. Knowing Sasuke…

"This won't work…" Kakashi groaned to himself, embarking on a slow paced walk back home. "He won't back down."

Fairness… justice… they are merely words. There is no such thing as equal retribution. Not all men who killed would be killed themselves. Not all thieves would have something precious stolen by others. But of course, or it would set up an endless cycle, a crime fed by crime, continual, as it kept on revolving day by day… a sin for a sin…

And because there is no justice, some people find themselves in constant hardships.

Sasuke's revenge was not entirely holy for he sought his brother by blood's death. That did not give anybody the right to toy around with him like a common prostitute. That should not count as payback. It was too heavy…

It was not fair.

Then again, who would be fair to Konoha and its citizens?

Embedded inside his now numb brain was a thought Kakashi knew was true but afraid to admit it right. If only he read it out loud to himself before he met up with the Hokage, he would never have told her about the bet. He would never beg her to drop Sasuke out of the mission.

Sasuke does not outweigh the survival hood of Konohagakure.


	4. Can't Run Away

It was morning and gentle streams of sun ray permeated the room. Kakashi was however, absent from the vicinity. His _futon _was rolled up neatly and stashed in the corner of the space and the lone window was slightly opened for ventilation. Sasuke got up and trod into the hall. There he found the Jounin sweeping the floor.

"Morning, Sasuke," he greeted, smiling a bit before pooling up more dust in his plastic dustpan.

"Morning," the youth croaked.

He watched Kakashi shambling around the hall, jabbing the broom in every nook and corner of his home. As time passed, Sasuke found himself removing furniture to help out with the sweeping process. Occasionally he found hidden pieces of coins in places unimaginable like under the sofa or behind the bookrack, all of which he gathered neatly in a stack on the coffee table. By the time they had done cleaning, there was as much dirt in the bin as the heap of money picked up.

"That's enough for a round of ramen," Kakashi calculated as the pieces of copper jingled in his hands. His student was seen chewing his tongue, as if he was barely restraining himself from speaking out.

"Yesterday…" the first word breached his mouth.

Sasuke sat on the armrest of the sofa. When he sensed Kakashi's fullest attention on him, he proceeded, "You said you were going to explain the mission today."

The Jounin pocketed his coins.

"The mission, huh?" He then took a seat on the waist high barren television shelf in front of the teen. Glancing at the ceiling, he started, "Gin, one of the sons of a powerful clan hired us to deliver drugs to him in his village. The catch is, drugs are banned there. Common traffickers won't be able to break through the security system set up so it's up to us to fulfill his wish," Kakashi sighed as though disgusted with the prospect of hiring able ninjas for something as mundane as transporting drugs. "But that is only what it is on the surface. In truth it's a double mission with Kin, Gin's older twin brother as the client. Kin wants his brother dead."

Sasuke waited patiently, staring at his teacher.

"That's all," Kakashi ended, clapping his hands once.

"This isn't a joking matter, Kakashi," Sasuke growled through gritted teeth. "If it's as simple as you make it sound to be, what's the fuss about me being mentally stable or not for this? Do you doubt my shinobi abilities?"

The silver haired man looked astonished. "You heard?"

Kakashi was careful not to leak a single hint of the mission to his student. Sasuke could not have known why he was so fussy about the teen being able to cope with it or not; unless of course, he heard the conversation with Shizune yesterday night.

"Tell me _everything_. What is it that I missed?"

Sasuke had the right to know, after all. Kakashi slouched in his seat and ploughed on.

"I've told you about the health test arranged for all young male shinobi in the village except the ANBU. But you don't know the _purpose _of it, do you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"'Health test' is only a name to glamourise the actual procedure which regrettably consists of Genma's personal collection of porn videos. In short, all the test subjects have to do is watch them… in your case as well as everybody's, you have to get _it_ up," Kakashi said, pointing loosely at Sasuke's groin.

The black haired ninja's fingers closed tightly on the armrest. Kakashi was not sure if Sasuke was aware of it.

"I've exhausted all possible ways to get you out of this mess but in the end, I'm still stuck with the bad guy's role. I manage to bargain out 5 extra days – yesterday inclusive – before I send you down personally to the Hokage. Meanwhile, with all the time we have in hands which amounted to only 4 days, I want you to regain your… normal sexual functions."

Sasuke exhaled slowly, releasing his death grip on the furniture. "When are you going to do it?"

As expected, Kakashi thought miserably. He did not even consider pulling out. Had Tsunade predicted this? Was that why she gave the ultimate decision to the boy? She knew that Sasuke had too much pride to chicken out of a mission as traumatising as it is?

"Now?" Sasuke asked again, looking up at his teacher. There was no hesitation. Kakashi was surprised himself.

"No, not now," the Jounin replied, reaching for a bunch of keys on the coffee table. "I have to collect your medicine from Shizune. Then his voice dropped down to a hush whisper, concerned maybe. "You know you cannot stop in the middle, do you? There's no turning back after you agree to my proposition. Do you really want me to touch you? Don't you hate it?"

His heart beat increased, his irises constricted…

Kakashi himself did not want to molest his student without consent. Then what difference would it be between the Five and him?

"Sasuke…"

The teen stood up. His nonchalant masquerade came back and he spoke coldly, "There's no other choice."

"No, there's no other choice…"

"Then I'll just have to work my way out this."

That was true, too. It would be more suffering but if Sasuke wanted to do it, Kakashi would have to abide. Besides, it was not as if Sasuke was agreeing to jump right into the mission; he agreed to the health test only.

But Kakashi thought not.

To him, it seemed that the boy was preparing himself for the _mission_, not the test per se. Had he given up so quickly? Kakashi took pride in his bed skills – even though he did not voice it out to the public, unlike Genma – Sasuke was the main concern here. He did not want to inflict more harm to his student. That was all. If Sasuke showed no reactions, they would have to pack up for Gin's village…

He was about to walk out the main door when he turned around again to Sasuke, effectively rooting the teen to the floor.

"Are you going out to train after this?"

Sasuke blinked, puzzled. "Yes. Why?"

The door closed a fraction as the Jounin stepped out of his home's perimeter. "You have to overcome _that _fear. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

And then Sasuke was left alone in the living room.

Nothing escaped Kakashi…

-----

Sasuke remembered Kakashi's fridge was lacking eggs. Turning left at the crossroad for the morning market instead of Ground 9 where he normally trained, he sieved past busy villagers and housewives running errands. As he turned around the corners, he had a vague feeling that he was being watched. Though he sensed no ill intentions from his stalker, he was still unease at being followed.

Was it the ANBU again on the Elders' orders? When would they learn that he was not going to massacre everyone in the village? He might be the spitting image of Itachi, but he was _not _him.

Sasuke whirled around and scanned the area with his keen eyes. Finding nothing suspicious, he closed his eyes and took a couple of steps further... and he swiveled again, watching the edge of the wall intently – his Sharingan ablaze.

"Come out right now," Sasuke ordered in the usual bored tone. His stance relaxed and his eyes faded to black. "Naruto, get yourself out of the wall. If you don't, I'll leave."

The bricks inflated into a human-large swell, gradually changing colours until Sasuke discerned blonde spikes, orange jumpsuit and that whisker blemish unique to the Jinchuuriki – his friend.

"What do you want?" Sasuke mumbled brusquely.

Naruto – in his proper form – pursed his lips for a fleeting second before he studied Sasuke's features. He was constantly frowning and as though he was really trying to make sense of something gravely important.

"Stop that, Naruto. That thinking pose doesn't suit you."

The dark haired ninja began walking away from the other. He held a hand up and said, "When you're ready to talk, I'm at Kakashi's –" his voice faded and Sasuke paused in his track. He heard Naruto's canine teeth gnashing.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You – you're…" Naruto was not speaking like himself. He was always springy and bouncy… the Naruto before him was neither. "You're living with Kakashi?"

"No."

Sasuke never agreed to living together with his teacher and the latter did not exactly invite him to share the home. Kakashi did offer once but that was after the S-rank mission – and if Sasuke remembered correctly, the man offered him his _living _room, not the bed. Somehow, after being taken away from the dratted bar, Sasuke spend most of his time at the Jounin's.

And then realization hit him. He had not been spending _most _of his time there; he had been there 24-7, only coming out for training or grocery shopping.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Naruto," Sasuke added. Naruto did not buy it. He might not have even listened to what his friend had just said. Sasuke carefully tapped on the silent Naruto's shoulder. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Sakura-chan tells me interesting S-rank mission stuff occasionally when we hang out together. But when I asked details about your mission, she shook her head and didn't explain. She did suggest that you were injured. And then sometime later, now, you're living with Kakashi-sensei."

Hastily, Sasuke amended, "Haven't I told you? I don't live _with _him."

"He takes care of you."

Sasuke blinked, deeply peeved by his friend's choice of words. They gave him goose bumps.

"You're talking nonsense here, Naruto. Go back home."

Kakashi takes care of him? Kakashi takes care of his _students._ He had different ways of showing affections and care with him being the most aloof person in Team 7. Make no mistake; Kakashi showed no favouritism.

Suddenly, Naruto laughed out loud and scratched his scalp. He wiped invisible tears from his eyes and breathed in deeply. Taken aback by the 180 degree change of attitude, Sasuke stood his ground and let the blonde catch his breath.

"Whoa, that was good! Sasuke, can't you recognise a joke when it's staring right in front of you? You need to loosen up!"

He chuckled a bit and jogged away, waving a bit at a dumbstruck Sasuke.

One of the very few things he liked about Naruto was his honesty. He was even worse than Kakashi at lying. The hollow ringing laughter and the slouch Naruto had when he resumed walking pace – something was bugging him.

But Sasuke was not without his own troubles either.

-----

The eggs forgotten, Sasuke was now in front of the epitaph in Ground 9. Many things were running through his head at the moment.

For one, whenever he or Naruto was troubled, they would track the other one down and irritate the other until they get to meet in a bout of shinobi fight. It had happened in the middle of a deserted street once; another on the journey home after a depressing mission. Usually they would settle their score at Ground 9. This was after all, where they started out as proper ninjas together. When Sakura questioned their unhealthy way of communication, they said they were merely sparring. But at his current state – Kakashi himself had pointed it out – he could not exchange kicks and punches with Naruto. They squawked at each other a lot but there was respect profoundly embedded in their friendship. Sasuke did not want to insult Naruto.

And then there was fear… fear of what would be coming for him the moment he returned to Kakashi's abode.

Sasuke's eyes swept past the engraved names. Many Uchiha had died for the village.

Fear… fear… fear… his life had been totally enveloped in fear…

A slight notch formed on his forehead when he saw scarlet stain at the chipped edge of the granite slab. Blood did not mesmerize him – but the freshness of it disturbed him. Sasuke circled the stone, his eyes glued to the ground. Bloody footprints were imprinted on the scarce patches of grass and they all lead further away from the open. Sasuke trudged carefully beside them, bringing himself deeper into the bushes. When he saw generous amount of it on a wide leaf of a wildflower, he stopped and reckoned it should be wiser to bring a medic-nin along. Besides, the situation itself was very suspicious; what sort of injured man would hide in the forest instead of seeking medical treatment when he was obviously wounded so badly?

Just when he was about to leave, he heard a slight rustling a bit in front of where he was. Sasuke ditched his earlier plan and approached a rather thick shrub… where a sliver of a mangled leg was peeking out. Dashing towards it, he knelt by the bleeding form only to discover a bloody mess of an adult male. The shinobi uniform was recognizable – he was a Konoha man. Afraid of dealing more harm by mere touch, Sasuke held a finger in front of the nostrils.

He was breathing, but only just.

"Can you hear me?" Sasuke asked, tearing a long shred of fabric off his sleeves. "I'm going to get help. Hey, can you hear my voice?"

He wrapped it around the man's neck where the wound was still open. It was a miracle breathing could still take place. Perhaps the wounds looked worse than they actually were. Nevertheless, too much blood had been lost. There were numerous stab wounds littering his torso, each of them missing vital points on purpose. On what bare skin which could be seen, there were many whipped and burn marks. The man had not emerged out of a battle scene; he was a torture victim.

Sasuke could not dismiss the nagging feeling that he was familiar with that person.

As he tightened the knot, a frail gasp escaped the stranger's lips. His eyes flickered open but slid down again.

"Stay awake, don't fall asleep. There's no coming back if you do."

There was no reply but his fingers twitched. Sasuke bowed lower over the man's head. Cuts and blood marred his visage – even then, Sasuke was certain he recognise that particular lower part of a face. He brushed the flowing fringes aside.

Dread sunk.

Then he took off towards Ground 9 again.

-----

"Sasuke, are you back – are you cooking?"

It was already late evening.

Sasuke got Sakura to the bush where she immediately tended to the stranger – no, no more a stranger. There was no mistake; Aoi had returned.

Why in this time and in that condition, Sasuke had no idea. Sakura wanted to take him to the hospital but Sasuke was against it. He had his reasons but the kunoichi did not have to know. So he recommended the Uchiha complex. It was empty; it was secluded – and Sakura objected. But when he told her Aoi was not to be seen by any other, she complied. Both of them brought the man to the forgotten compound; Sakura agreed to drop by first chance in the mornings to look after him. Sasuke was sorry he could not divulge more information about Aoi, not even his identity, but that would be the man's choice if he wanted himself to be known by Sakura. Then again, there was no telling when he would awake, according to her.

And then, there was another worrying statement he had to swallow: If he does wake up, there's no guarantee he'll be able to remember the ordeal. He might even turn senile… you and I know how much he'd been through to look like this.

"Are you cooking, Sasuke?"

The teen threw his peeled potato into a basin, reaching out for another. The blades carved neatly into the tuber as the brown skin came off in ribbons.

"The peeler is in a drawer somewhere…" Kakashi muttered, randomly opening a drawer and ransacking the content.

Sasuke was using his kunai on the potatoes.

When he began to dig the blade into a particularly big one, a warm gloved hand gently held his. The long fingers closed around his pale ones, closing in on the weapon's handle, coaxing the teen to release it. Sasuke complied and the metal clung noisily on the wooden table. Another hand deftly slipped under his chin. Sasuke tilted his head to the side; whether to get away from the touch or to give more space to Kakashi, he himself was not sure. But the Jounin wasted no time and ran his dry lips over the offered flesh. Flinching at the hot breath skating across his neck, Sasuke tried to get up.

"Sasuke…" the silver haired ninja reminded huskily, "no backing out…"

And a wet kiss was planted directly below Sasuke's ear. He closed his eyes, feeling Kakashi running his hand down his torso and stopping very close at his zipper. Then it swerved right, caressing his clothed thighs. His hand in Kakashi's grasp clenched when he felt the tingling sensation shifted from his outer thigh to the inner part.

"Calm down."

His teacher brought down his other arm to circle around his student's neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke positively stiffened at their proximity but he heard a low whisper in his left ear, "Breathe…"

His eyes flipped open and the kitchen burnt into his eyes. He constantly reminded himself that there was only Kakashi and him here… only Kakashi… the touch was similar to the dirty beasts' but again, Sasuke recited in his mind "it's Kakashi, it's Kakashi" like a chant to stop himself from hyperventilating.

The hand traveled higher and higher up his thigh…

"Don't be afraid of this…"

The hand halted at the junction of his leg and his pelvic region. Sasuke exhaled, failing to retain his breath in any second longer. A caring thumb swept past his trembling lower lips. A dark trepidation thudded in the core of his guts; Kakashi was going to ask for sex.

"Good job, Sasuke. Good job."

Kakashi stood up, the kunai now safely tucked in his weapon pouch. Sasuke was still in his seat, never moving. Cold air brushed his form. Kakashi's heat was no more.

"Sasuke?"

From the back, Kakashi took note of the distinct rise of his student's shoulder – Sasuke took a deep breath – and released it before he got up himself.

"I haven't cooked dinner. We'll have to eat out."

Kakashi rolled his eyes around his kitchen, searching for instant noodles. "Why waste money? There must be something which can be cooked quickly in here."

Suddenly the image of a tall stack of copper coins invaded Sasuke's mind.

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get that," Kakashi offered, striding off towards his door. Relieved that he was left alone in the space, he traipsed towards the sink. Day 1 was over… he splashed water over his face until he heard a female speaking to Kakashi in the hall.

"I thought of asking Sasuke-kun out for dinner tonight. But," her voice dropped amplitude, "it's only ramen. I don't have enough money…"

He walked out to the hallway, Kakashi's light chuckle was apparent. "No problem. We haven't had dinner either."

The conversation stopped when they saw the black haired teen in their midst. Politely, he greeted, "Sakura."

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun. I'm wondering if you want to go out with me for dinner. Is ramen good for you?"

Sasuke nodded. And as if something had just come to him, he looked up at the taller man. "But you haven't had anything to eat. Do –"

"Hah, don't worry," Kakashi dismissed him with another chuckle. "The potatoes are good for something. I just have to figure out how. I'll see you later."

-----

"I hope Naruto is not there."

They were heading for Ichiraku's which happened to be Naruto's favourite haunting place. At the mention of the blonde ninja, Sasuke threw a furtive glance at the kunoichi. Should he ask her about Naruto's weird behaviour? As they walked, her tone was ever light and fluffy as if there was nothing in the world which could dampen her spirit. If Naruto was acting strange, she would be the first to know; that idiot _always _hovered around her in the morning whenever he had some free time. Was he was thinking too much?

"Welcome!" the warm calling from Old Man Ichiraku bellowed from behind the drapes.

"Old man, two large bowls of _char siu _ramen!"

"Coming right up!"

They sat in the middle of the, watching Ayame pouring steaming green tea into 2 separate mugs and the old man stirring stock in the back. Sasuke broke their silence.

"What do you want to know from me?"

The pink haired teen propped her chin with her knuckles and said, "Yes. I'm here for 2 important things actually."

"Here you are! The extra eggs are on the house!"

"Thank you!"

The old man winked and he went back to minding other bowls of ramen. Sasuke and Sakura reached for the chopsticks.

"In the afternoon, you told me that guy," the strand of noodle caught in between Sasuke's bamboo sticks slipped back into the rich stock, "is involved in something dangerous so it's best to avoid the hospital at the moment. And then you ignored my question concerning his identity."

"You alone can heal him, can't you?"

Sakura sighed. "I can but –"

"Then that's enough."

2 bites later, Sakura flung another question. "Am I wrong to assume that you're pretty close with him?"

Sasuke pushed a large portion of yolk into his mouth, carefully evading her dangerous enquiry.

"Does this mean I have to treat a stranger whom I don't know when my best friend does?"

Again Sasuke did not return an answer. Sakura glared at him, the chopsticks slowly chipping in her grip.

"That man could be a wanted person for all we know, Sasuke-kun! He could be dangerous… if we send him to the hospital they'd be able to do some background checking on him –"

"You don't have to worry about that part. He is not dangerous. But true, I cannot guarantee his current status with Konoha. He could be a rogue nin for all we know."

Sasuke was not certain; Aoi had traversed the world with the Five. But somehow he still managed to roam Konoha wearing that ANBU uniform without being caught. Was he like Jiraiya, a loyal Konoha shinobi who was allowed to leave the village?

"If you say so, Sasuke-kun. I'll take your word for it."

The she lowered her chopsticks on the table, digging into her pocket instead. A small white package was sitting on her open palm.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked at the item under his nose. Sakura waited patiently until the other took it from her.

"I heard about the mission and the requirements. I didn't poke my head purposely in such classified matters," she added hastily at Sasuke's glare. "I overheard it… from Shizune-nee san. She was drunk the other day and I had to drag her back home."

Sasuke twirled the little package between his thumb and index fingers, raising it to eye level before he snapped, "This is –"

"Sasuke-kun, I don't want you to get involved in such nasty missions. I don't know the head or tail of the story – Shizune-nee san wasn't really coherent that time – but I know, you shouldn't pass Master's health test. That," she pointed at the white parcel, "will help."

"What makes you think I'm going to pass that test?"

"I told you, I don't know the actual story but …"

Sasuke pocketed the aphrodisiac – only to give Sakura some peace of mind – and returned to his dinner. "You don't know the entire story… but you know just enough to pack that up, Sakura?"

The stock was getting bitter…

"Do you want to know how much I know, Sasuke-kun?" she asked sadly.

A few minutes ago, he would say yes. Now suddenly, it seemed rather pointless. He shook his head.

"I know it'll be terrible for you to get one yourself at the apothecary so I took the liberty of 'borrowing' some from the lab." She dunked her head on the table, her bowl of ramen being pushed aside for some free space. She looked at the black haired teen sitting beside her, scrutinising his features and a frown crept up her forehead. "No… you aren't going to get yourself some drugs even if you know you're going to pass the test?"

Talking about his impotency with a female friend was extremely uncomfortable… or so Sasuke initially thought. With Sakura – with a healer – he felt no daunting tension on his shoulders… but that did not mean he would welcome the sympathy-laced words of comfort.

But Sakura was not only showing dumb pity.

She opened a thousand other guilt and disgust inducing questions that Sasuke lock up in the darkest corner of his heart. Worse, now he could no longer run away.

And day 2 ensued.


	5. Parallel Secrecy

Sasuke slid his feet into his sandals; his ears and mind alert. It was only the crack of dawn yet the teen found himself sneaking out of the bed, dressing up and tiptoeing as silently as he could towards the door. He left Kakashi sleeping on the floor in his personal futon, glad that the older man was not aware of his actions… but he knew the Jounin better. So he kept his eyes peeled for any moving silhouette –

"Where are you going, Sasuke?"

The door banged shut as Sasuke accidentally pushed against it, swirling around to stare right into a fully awaken Kakashi. His droopy eyes were bright – questioning – as if he had not just woke up from a blissful sleep.

"You don't leave a note. You take care in making minimum noise when you prepare. You obviously don't want anybody to know you're leaving – are you underestimating me, Sasuke?"

Kakashi's attack was relentless. He rested an arm on the door over his student's head, looming dangerously in front of the trapped teen. Sasuke leaned deeper into the door, hoping he could carve a slot in the wood and disappear from the scene.

"If by leaving you mean never coming back to this place, then that's not it," Sasuke breathed, trying to escape from his human cage.

"Then what is?"

"You don't have to know, Kakashi."

"I don't have to know?" the silver haired man reiterated. His head bowed lower and Sasuke flinched. "I'm your guardian at the moment. I have the right to know that you're not throwing yourself into trouble again."

"What makes you think I'm hunting for trouble?"

Kakashi's lips lightly caressed the small of his forehead. Reflexively, a pair of shaky hands shot up to push against the bigger frame. "Don't – not now, don't touch –"

"I shall ask you again. Where are you going? Are you meeting someone?"

"You don't have to know –"

Kakashi grabbed his student by his shoulders and turned him around forcefully that he was facing the door, both palms flat on the wooden surface. The Jounin's callous hand lingered on his right thigh, his warmth further chilling Sasuke that his breathe hitched, waiting.

"You don't even bring your kunai holster."

The hand left his leg and suddenly was tugging at the hem of his shirt. Sasuke froze again. But he struggled a bit, trying to twist his neck to get a good view of his teacher.

"You're a ninja, Sasuke. Have you forgotten the most basic rule of being a shinobi – always prepared?"

"No –" Sasuke gasped, feeling a finger tracing random lines on his lower abdomen. He pushed against the door but Kakashi was keeping him put, throwing his body weight on his student. Blunt fingernails scraped the edges of his navel and Sasuke's eyes flew open. All he could see was the door. The hand was gone again… but another latched onto his buttocks, squeezing them.

"Kakashi – I have to go –"

His rear was released… and a warm hand was spread open on his midriff. He was sure his crazed heartbeat would be felt by the older man… even if his heart were to launch itself out of his ribcage, he would not be surprised. For the first time in days, Sasuke did not feel safe in Kakashi's arms.

He could not guess what the man would do next.

A thumb flicked playfully at his right nipple. Sasuke's back arched somewhat and the assault on the bud intensified. His feet turned watery as Kakashi continued pinching it, encouraging it to take on maximum hardness which Sasuke repulsively responded to. The Jounin again took his hand off only to feel his now reddened nipple from the outside of his shirt.

Just when he thought his upper body had gone numb, intrusive fingers glided smoothly across the front of his pants. He could vaguely feel the contact through layers of fabric; he silently dared his teacher to touch him there… Kakashi exhaled into his hair and he groped tightly on the teen's mound of flesh.

Black… either he had subconsciously closed his eyes… or it was indeed… black… that his awareness could detect. He knew his own fists were lax and cold, a total contrast to Kakashi's hot which were still kneading at his penis. The gloved palm moved in a circular movement as the experienced digits grazed the zip. A fiery sensation returned to his left nipple as his teacher teased both the nub and his privates.

Sasuke felt smothered. His hands which were still fastened to the rough surface of the door were sliding downwards… he closed his thighs but that only made the fondling felt more apparent… flesh on flesh…

A sick surge of liquid rose in his throat and his sight wavered.

Sasuke grit his teeth. He pushed his legs apart again, his fists balled up tight. He would not surrender. He would not pass out.

He had to see Aoi.

Kakashi ran his index finger down his student's neck, feeling the racing pulse which was beginning to calm down. Sasuke was no longer trembling, yet he could not help but sigh despondently as he pried himself off the teen. He kept his hands steady on the latter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not warning you earlier."

The deep voice did not reach him. Sasuke breathed in… the prickling in his arms dulled as he lowered them, letting blood flow back into the arteries. His forehead thudded onto the door as the black spots vanished gradually.

"Sasuke?"

With one final gulp of air, he raised his head and held the door knob as evenly as he could. He pulled the door open again but Kakashi's grip on his shoulders hardened.

"Listen."

It was not over yet? The trembling flowed back into his hands and Sasuke let the knob go, letting his arms hang lifelessly off his side.

"There's someone suspicious scouting the area within the village. Who and why he or they are doing this, we're not sure. It might have nothing to do with you, but I will not risk it. Won't you cooperate?"

Metal kunai and shuriken clang against each other as Kakashi held a holster containing the weapons to his student.

"Won't you keep yourself safe, Sasuke?"

Without a word, Sasuke snatched it weakly from his teacher and zipped past the door. Then the footsteps dimmed and soon were no more. Kakashi reached for the door handle – but as though it had been electrified, his hand jerked away.

Would he follow Sasuke?

-----

The complex was still blanketed in darkness – as always – by the time Sasuke reached the sullen main entrance. All was dark save for a dilapidated shack which once used to be a store for keeping rice. As he approached it, he saw candlelight dancing in the wind followed by a flicker of someone's shadow on the wall.

Sakura was already there.

"Sasuke-kun?" an effeminate voice called out as the black haired teen pushed the rickety sliding window apart; they had barred the door with planks to give the store a make believe appearance of not being occupied.

"Is he awake?" Sasuke asked as he closed the window.

Aoi was still lying in the exact same position like yesterday. The pained expression he had when Sasuke first found him was gone, replaced by a more complacent one. But this comatose appearance did not suit the ex-ANBU at all; Sasuke used to remember his as hyper; devious, but with a fleck of goodness in him.

The last time he saw Aoi, he was in a much better shape. Perhaps not emotionally – that was when Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He forced his brain to trudge onto more recent memories… he found only a long stretch of… _void. _

He could not remember.

Sasuke's eyes flew to the unconscious form again, taking in the features… the forehead, the eyes, the nose… he knew this man, he was certain.

But why could he not remember?

"This… _person's _vital signs are stable. I came back at midnight to check on him. I still don't think it's all right to leave him here in the middle of a deserted complex. At his current state, any sort of complications which arise can complicate matters… we're talking about a matter of life and death here. I'll be putting up – Sasuke-kun, are you listening to me?"

The teen lowered himself to the floor, settling noiselessly beside the kunoichi. Aoi's slow breathing was the only source of noise in the room.

"Sakura, did you search him after you treat his wounds?"

"Search?"

Sasuke nodded, blinking in the cold air. There was almost nothing in the room that was not broken pieces of wood or stray grains of rice. Besides the kerosene lamp and medicinal supply, he saw nothing which could possibly belong to the adult. So he grabbed the edge of the frayed blanket covering Aoi.

"What are you doing?" Sakura hissed, her own hand clutching Sasuke's wrist.

"I'm searching his pockets myself."

"And why do you want to do that?"

"I need proofs. Where had he been? Where was the last place he went?"

She released him but yanked the blanket out of Sasuke's reach, tugging it back under Aoi's form.

"I know you're not going to tell me why you want to do that but can't that wait until he wakes up? You'll rattle his broken bones."

There was so much Sasuke needed to ask of Aoi. Suddenly he felt the need to protect the man, just as how Aoi had – and a passing chill coursed his system.

Aoi had shielded him… before? How? Why? Just when the thoughts came back, he lost them. Frustrated was the right word to describe Sasuke's feelings.

"Sasuke-kun, there's another thing you need to know."

He glanced at her, noticing the troubled looks before he settled for Aoi's unmoving bulk again. Sakura crossed her arms and said, "Every year, the Hokage will issue a list of missing ninjas. Those KIA will have their names carved on the epitaph while the ones MIA –"

"Will be blacklisted in the bingo book," Sasuke continued. "Does that concern me?"

Sakura cleared her throat and pointed a finger at Aoi. "If this man concerns you, then yes."

Black irises bored into Sakura's jade green. The kunoichi winced at her friend's piercing voice, "What do you know?"

"I didn't get to see his name but I saw a photo of him. This person is granted permission to leave the village but his allegiance to Konoha is proven by an annual report of his whereabouts to the Hokage. This year however, he missed the due date."

"What did the Hokage do to his name?"

Sakura hung her head. "She blacklisted him. This man is now wanted, Sasuke-kun."

He spun around in his seat, his coal eyes darting from the oil lamp to Aoi's peaceful face.

"Shouldn't we surrender him to Tsunade-sama? It's time to finally do so, isn't it?"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun –"

"No. He must remain here."

Aoi would not leave. If he let him go, there was a probability of not getting him back. Yet why did he feel this way?

"I need answers…" Sasuke whispered. Sakura heard him but remained silent, tensed.

Sasuke reasoned that was why he felt the need to keep Aoi with him. Aoi would help clear the mist. Aoi was the solution to his questions. Nevertheless, that self-reassurance felt hollow as if he was merely lying to himself.

Sasuke stood up, not wanting to bear the killing anxiety by staying idle. He paced around the room under Sakura's hawk eyes.

"If we turn him in, it might do some help. At least they'll know of his circumstances. They'll know he didn't betray Konoha on his free will."

"He's a rogue nin, Sakura. They'll put him to death."

"Not if we clear his name."

Sasuke halted. He turned to Sakura.

"You know him. You can vouch for him."

No… he could not. That would mean divulging everything about the illegal bet he took part in.

"I can't do that, Sakura."

Sun began to stream into the room, raising the temperature pleasantly. The oil lamp flickered off.

"We'll let him clear his name himself," Sasuke spoke determinedly. "When he can walk, we'll send him to the Hokage office."

That was the only way out – the only way to keep both of them safe.

"I'll have to get back now. Kakashi'll be looking for me if I take too long."

It would be worse if Kakashi tracked him down to this shack. He must not know about Aoi. Sakura waved so long and by the next moment, Sasuke was heading back for his teacher's abode.

-----

The perfect journey home that Sasuke imagined – and preferred – would be a quiet walk back to Kakashi's. Nobody on the streets would look at him, nobody would talk to him and most of all, nobody would greet him and force him into another bout of senseless conversation.

Obviously, luck had not been on his side lately.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Neji, Kiba and Naruto surprisingly were strolling down the dusty pathway. The canine lover was grinning enthusiastically at him – his smile died under Sasuke's cold stare.

"You're up pretty early today, Sasuke," Neji started cordially as they all met up with each other in the middle of the road.

"As always," he replied. Slowly his eyes strayed from Neji's and finally rested sharply upon Naruto's sapphire ones.

And Naruto looked away.

It further infuriated Sasuke – he could feel his temper rising slightly but beyond that anger, he could feel something else. The word "concern" burst into his mind but he stamped on it, refusing to admit that the blonde idiot needed anymore _concern_.

"You're still thinking about that matter?" Sasuke shot at his good friend.

Naruto needed no concern because that stupid thought – that Kakashi was looking _only_ after him – was downright absurd. A flash of shock crossed Naruto's features but they vanished, only to be replaced by another thunderous laughter.

"He's been doing that many times lately," Kiba spoke softly, a hand shielding his mouth. He nodded understandingly at Sasuke's face; he must have had a puzzled expression as the brunette continued, "Each time Kakashi-sensei came into the picture, his mood plummeted… then he laughed like that," Kiba pouted his mouth in Naruto's direction, "and within seconds, he'll be all right."

If anything, Sasuke could bet his shocked expression had only worsened.

"Naruto –"

"Ah ha… it's fine, Sasuke! It's just so…" Naruto paused for a breather. The edge of his lips curved downwards and the solemnity so foreign to the blonde returned.

"Anyway," Kiba interrupted, "I reckon you've done that weird health test from the Hokage?"

Naruto positively tensed at the sudden change of topic but Sasuke feigned disinterest. Neji spoke, "It is more than weird –"

"Do you still think it's interesting?"

Neji's eyebrow arched up at Kiba's question. Sasuke had dawdled too much; he really wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"It _is _interesting in its own way," Neji said curtly. "Sasuke, I heard from the other Jounin you're the only one who hasn't taken the test. Is that true?"

"_What_?"

All heads turned to the blonde at the loud exclamation. Naruto gaped at the black haired teen, his eyes wide with bewilderment.

"I haven't."

"You –"

"Okay, enough chit-chatting here. We're supposed to be somewhere else 5 minutes ago," Kiba concluded, taking hold of Naruto's cotton collar. "Neji, let's go."

The both of them left with Kiba winking at Sasuke. The young Jounin however remained in his place.

"I didn't know, Sasuke," Neji muttered, his lips lowering to Sasuke's ear shell. "I've heard rumours from the ANBU, in fact I've heard many versions, each worse than the previous one. Anyway, that doesn't really concern you."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke spat quietly, a little bit uncomfortable at Neji's closeness.

"I bet you'll fail the test… with flying colours."

His pulse was beginning to pick up its pace. Neji then walked off in his companion's shadows, speaking to Kiba in low voices.

They were all talking in riddles. Sasuke wanted to make sure, but he could not ask. His hunger for answers would never be satiated – rumours… rumours… everyone claimed they were talking about mere rumours. If he – the prime subject of those scornful rumours – were to ask about them, was it not as good as confirming them? If Neji heard the ugly news, surely Kakashi did too. But he knew the elder man would say naught. He knew Kakashi too well.

But he did not ask for Kakashi's protection. At the same time, he was not sure he could do without.

Sasuke stopped walking, his hand flat against his forehead. What a shame he was – fearful and weak… they would define Uchiha Sasuke, the last heir to the Uchiha clan.

Were they talking about the mission? Were they talking about the bet? Did the villagers – those who threw their money into the game – blabbed about the underage shinobi who prostituted his body for gold? Was it a mistake for Kakashi to brand all details concerning that mission in Kusagakure – in fact everything revolving around Sasuke – with secrecy?

Why did the regret come only now in full pang?

And regret was only a portion of the fusion of emotions he was slapped with. What about the mess with Aoi, with Naruto; with the Hokage?

"Sasuke!"

He looked up into the trees only to see a brief blur followed by the solid profile of Kakashi. His visage was marked with worry.

"Where have you been? It's been 3 hours since you left."

He raised his gloved hand and Sasuke lowered his head instinctively; it was Kakashi's signature move – tousling his students' hair whenever he was relieved that they were safe. But the Jounin patted clinically on his shoulders and his collar bone. Then they pressed lightly into his ribs. Satisfied that he found no injuries, he gripped tightly at Sasuke's wrist, tugging at his student, urging him to move.

"Home, now."

"What?"

Kakashi's lone eye was seen darting around, scouting the vicinity. Sasuke followed suit – why the uncalled wariness – when he felt his feet left the ground and then, it was white puff of smoke enveloping their bodies.

-----

They were in the darkened living room again.

Sasuke yanked his hand off his teacher's and rubbed the red marks which were beginning to form. Kakashi looked at it apologetically but as if something important came to his mind, his eyes narrowed and he gestured the teen to take a seat. He walked around the hall twice, thinking – Sasuke followed his teacher with a nonchalant glower.

"What had happened? Are you going to tell me something?"

His question was met with silence. Kakashi was still looking into the floor. Had he not heard his student?

Sasuke stood up.

"I've had enough of this, Kakashi. When you're ready to talk, I'm in my room."

"No, wait, Sasuke. There is –"

"There is something important. But you're still thinking whether I should know or not."

Kakashi blinked. A frown returned to his forehead. A nagging squeal in Sasuke's head told him the Jounin was again disturbed, by this time for an entirely new reason.

"What had happened to you?" Kakashi finally asked, the hint of tiredness wrapping his tone.

Inwardly, Sasuke cringed but he maintained a stony face and looked hard at his teacher. "If," he said slowly, afraid that any rashness would bring more dread to the already gloomy atmosphere, "If I were to surrender myself to the Hokage, that I'm willing to bear all consequences with regard to my previous actions –"

"Why are you saying such things?"

Sasuke's back faced the silver haired man. He himself studied the fading welts on his wrist, pondering if what he was about to tell his teacher would be the right thing to do.

"You want to surrender after all the trouble we've gone through to silence it down?"

"I join the bet not knowing that it was illegal in the first place, Kakashi. I join for the gold. And I have them now."

Sasuke gave the bookcase a fleeting glance. "I have the gold now. At least, let me live what time I have in Konoha in peace. I cannot do that when people keep dropping hints that they know _something _they shouldn't have."

The skin on the nape of his neck tautened as he felt Kakashi standing right behind of him. Even if he could not actually see his teacher's doing, he could guess. He could feel the ghost of Kakashi's arm rising, only inches to bringing Sasuke's smaller form closer to his chest – in a comforting embrace – but the shadow passed.

Even Kakashi was not sure to what extent he could show his love.

"You don't normally care what people think of you. Why now?"

If Kakashi thought he was the only one astounded by the sudden change of character, he was wrong. Sasuke himself was wondering – searching. Why indeed…?

"I don't know," he mumbled truthfully.

"Do you feel guilt?"

Guilt… that daunting feeling of remorse and the sudden surge to confessing what sins he had done – guilt…

"You're not guilty of anything, Sasuke. At least, anything that I know of."

"You're saying that for the sake of it. I can handle the bitter truth," Sasuke whispered.

"Even if you were deemed guilty, you have paid. And more," the sad reply came. Kakashi sighed. Sasuke heard a short rustling of clothes – the mask obscuring his teacher's façade had been tugged down.

"But I'm sure you yourself know of it. You don't feel guilty because of that bet. Don't you realize it yet?"

No he did not. Sasuke was startled by that statement; so there was something else his conscious feel he should own up to? Was it Aoi?

"What are you not telling me, Sasuke? Why do you keep secrets from me?"

Don't human beings do?

"Don't you, too, Kakashi?"

By right there should not have be – this Sasuke knew, he was half-certain Kakashi did either – but it was inevitable. He trusted Kakashi, but even trust has a limit.

"I didn't tell you, but Shizune and I had informed Tsunade-sama of your case. The Hokage will close an eye – at least, until further proofs are brought up by other party. I did that in hope of pulling you out from the health test but… apparently it didn't work."

That no longer mattered, though.

"Kakashi," Sasuke breathed, turning around to face the taller man. "What'd happened that day?"

It took the Jounin a full minute to digest the queer enquiry. To him, "that day" could mean many things. But surely his student had not asked of… the day he was gang raped?

"Why do you want to know?"

"I can't remember," Sasuke admitted, desperation filling his voice. His coal orbs, somewhat pleading pierced Kakashi, demanding.

"Isn't it better to forget? You're better off not knowing –"

"No, not about the Five. Not about them…" His hands came to grip at Kakashi's dark blue sleeves. "You… Aoi… I want to know."

Kakashi held Sasuke by his elbows, steadying the teen. All the while he studied the teen's body language, judging and analyzing the stability of his emotions. Sasuke never showed much but when he dropped all pretenses, when he let loose, they showed very clearly.

"Aoi?" Kakashi repeated.

"What'd happened to him?"

They parted ways after he returned the gold and a broken Sasuke to Kakashi. He said he would take care of the Five but never specified how. Even Kakashi was clueless as to their life or death, Aoi's inclusive. Most importantly, those were in the past, sheer remnants of some nightmares Kakashi did not want Sasuke to relief. He wanted to tell Sasuke not to turn back. He wanted to let him understand that it would do him no good to get so hung up on that black history… and that man.

"Tell me, Kakashi!"

"He left the bar with the Five. He's the one who handed you over, together with your winning."

"Where did he go then? What else did he say?"

Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke's disappointment reached him and it only served to create more swirls of incomprehension. But he would not ask.

As his student lowered his arms, Kakashi ran his gloved hand through the unruly raven spikes and spoke clearly into the space between them. "Forget Aoi. He's never coming back."


	6. The Barest Comprehension

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun! Let's go out for breakfast!"

It was 7 in the morning and a knock on the door roused the 2 occupants in Kakashi's abode. Sasuke who stirred in his bed first walked himself sloppily to the door. His sleepiness however evaporated the moment he saw Sakura standing before him. And when she said she wanted to take him out for breakfast, a bad notion hit him.

"Did something hap –"

"Yo, Sakura, good morning."

The pair of young shinobi looked at the new presence – Sasuke was again astounded that his teacher did not look like he had just clambered out clumsily off his futon – with Sakura waving cheerfully at him. Kakashi stood closely behind Sasuke, leaning against the wall. The black haired ninja could feel the appraising look his teacher was giving him.

"Breakfast?" Sasuke asked Sakura as he recollected his train of thoughts.

"Yes," she replied. Then she gave Sasuke _the _look. He was right; she was going to take him to Aoi, not breakfast.

"Give me 5 minutes," he said, retreating a couple of paces back to allow room for the kunoichi to enter the home.

"And give _us _5 minutes, Sakura," Kakashi added. He was smiling but Sasuke could almost sniff the ominous impression his teacher was presenting. The Jounin would probably grill him alive with questions. "In the kitchen, Sasuke."

As the door clicked shut, Kakashi rounded around his student. Sasuke braced himself for –

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing important," he replied just as quickly as the attack came. Kakashi's eye narrowed, not believing. "Sakura said she wants to have breakfast together. Is that something worth your suspicion?"

"No," the older man agreed, "but you're not going for a simple breakfast, are you?"

Kakashi could only guess. Yesterday, he had a very good opportunity to trail Sasuke – given his confused state after the little "lesson", his senses should be brought down by a degree – but Kakashi could not bring himself to do so. He spent the rest of his time doing chores absent mindedly, forever checking the clock to see how long the teen had been away. And at the third hour, Kakashi could not stand the anxiety and went out to search for Sasuke.

All of that meant he still knew nothing of Sasuke's mischief, if indeed there was one involved.

"You reek of antiseptic when I found you yesterday."

Sasuke's eyes enlarged a fraction but he forced himself to appear uninterested. How much more did Kakashi know? He knew what Kakashi was capable off… it was he himself who was not able enough to destroy evidences.

"Who are you meeting? Who's Sakura treating?"

"She's treating no one," Sasuke rattled off in a breath. He then turned around to exit the kitchen. The conversation was slowly steering to a direction so dangerous Sasuke dared not brave it himself. He could only think of evading the entire exchange. "5 minutes had passed. I'll see you later, Kakashi."

And then he left with Sakura jogging behind his heels. In his nervousness he had forgotten to change into his normal everyday wear – that would count against him. Kakashi would surely suspect something.

And true enough, he had a bad feeling that he was being watched. His shinobi insight told him there was no additional presence detected nearby but somewhere deep in his heart, he could sense it. He could sense Kakashi.

"We're being followed," Sasuke whispered, decreasing the length of his strides.

"Are we? I can't identify anyone though," she mumbled back, matching her walking pace with his. Even if they both appeared to be happily strolling down Konoha streets in search for food, Kakashi would not be fooled.

"Ichiraku Ramen," Sakura said, spotting the familiar navy drapes billowing in the morning breeze.

The booth would not do; it was too open. The Jounin would be able to see their movements and hence when they enter and leave. He might not be able to hear what they were talking about above the ruckus but… how could they see Aoi under Kakashi's watchful eyes?

And then, Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Naruto," he said at the sight of striking yellow spikes. The blonde was skulking at the table, apparently deep in his own reverie.

Sasuke decided to turn the tables.

"Let's go," Sasuke said shortly as he ushered Sakura towards the ramen booth. The kunoichi was protesting – something about being too open which was exactly what that had crossed Sasuke's mind – but he decided to exploit that to their advantage. Sasuke was determined; he had to leave Kakashi out of this mess.

"Naruto," Sakura called out, sweeping the drapes aside.

Brilliant blue eyes slowly appraised the newcomers – he smiled and straightened his back. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment as he took a seat beside the kunoichi. She started ordering while Naruto returned to his bowl of ramen; Sasuke scouted around for shiny items, items that would show reflections. He could not find a shadow of Kakashi on Teuchi's kettle or glass cabinet. He gulped silently; had he been thinking too much? Maybe Kakashi was still sitting at home, waiting for him to return.

"So what's the plan now, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura spoke very softly that her jaws were barely moving.

"Eh, you're doing something together, Sakura-chan?" Naruto blared offhandedly, slurping noodles as he was.

Sakura groaned and raised her brows. She put a finger to her lips and motioned for the blonde to keep quiet, which he did but another question tore out of Naruto's mouth, "Are you hiding from someone?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who still had both eyes shut. Taking that as a green signal to enlighten Naruto off some information, she whispered back, "Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh."

He returned to his ramen albeit less enthusiastically. Sasuke knew his friend would be reacting that way but it seemed that Sakura still had room to be taken aback.

"Really, what's gotten into you? Won't you pester us for more details?"

Suddenly, Naruto slammed his chopsticks on the table a little too loudly, earning raised brows from Teuchi, Ayame and his pair of good friends.

"Ah…"

Teuchi shrugged and went back ladling stock into empty bowls while Ayame vanished behind the pantry. Naruto grimaced apologetically and turned to Sakura.

"I have something to warn you about."

Sasuke shifted in his seat, wanting to listen. He was slightly surprised when he looked at Naruto; the blonde was staring directly at him, as if whatever he was going to tell was concerning Sasuke.

"What is?" Sasuke asked urgently.

"Well…" Naruto said hesitantly. "Kakashi-sensei – he's a pervert."

Time seemed to have stopped for a whole minute but for a very _wrong _reason. That simple statement sounded so much like a bad joke it was not even funny – but did Naruto mean it in a funny way?

"I'm not joking, seriously," the blonde said more pressingly.

"I know you aren't, Naruto," Sakura sighed, combing her hair with her fingers. "But, isn't that a known fact already?"

"Eh?"

"Our teacher reads porn under broad daylight. He's been a pervert for a very long time."

An agitated Naruto stood up so violently he almost upset his now empty bowl. "You don't get it, Sakura-chan! He is a _real _pervert!"

"I'm not in a mood for a joke, Naruto."

Sasuke's sullen voice then intervened, "What did he do?"

"Sasuke-kun, surely you aren't taking his words seriously!"

"Naruto," Sasuke urged on, staring hard into the blonde's confused visage. The kunoichi pursed her lips as her eyes shuttled to and fro her 2 comrades. Naruto swallowed thickly.

"He… during Granny Tsunade's health test, he was there to… _invigilate_."

Sakura scoffed at the simplicity of the problem. Naruto resumed, "And he… _touched _us."

"Of course he would," she pointed out sharply. "Do you expect shisou or Shizune-nee chan to do the testing instead?"

"That's not the problem," Naruto moaned weakly. "Kakashi-sensei… he did something… something… _bad… _and I got an… uh…" Naruto ended somewhat timidly. His covert glances at the kunoichi were answered with an incredulous ogle.

"He has his own reasons to do so, Naruto," Sasuke concluded solemnly as he started on his just served noodles. "Don't think so badly of Kakashi. He's only trying to help."

"Of course he is, Sasuke," Naruto huffed sarcastically. "He doesn't want me to look like a _deviant. _I could've passed the health test if not for his perverted actions."

"You don't mean that."

And a brief silence interrupted their heated conversation – both of them staring daggers at each other. Seldom had they found themselves quarreling over a person, much less over the silver haired Jounin. Naruto had suspected something deeper running between his best friend and their teacher, much more than a simple teacher-student relationship. Naruto knew how much Sasuke long for a family; perhaps Kakashi could provide him with what he was seeking.

Standing up for his family is understandable, but Sasuke could at least do him a favour and _explain._

Several pieces of copper shillings chimed against the hard table top as Naruto swung his leg over the stool. Before he stepped out of the stall, he mumbled, "When you feel like explaining, I'll be listening. In the meantime…"

The first sunshine streamed into the booth as the drapes were swept aside.

"In the meantime, I'll take your word for it."

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, his seat's legs scrapping the floor as he stood up.

Somehow, with Naruto leaving, their ears began picking up petty noises from their surrounding. Either that or more people had joined them for a meal. A group of 5 were slapping the navy drapes out of their faces and Sasuke hurriedly reached for the blonde's elbow, holding him in place.

This was their chance; their last.

"Naruto, you might not be getting an explanation ever, but trust him. He only wants the best for his students. That includes you."

Naruto gaped mutedly at Sasuke's sudden sentiments.

"Sakura!" the black haired ninja summoned.

And then to Naruto, as the 5 villagers pushed past them to take their seat before Teuchi, 2 best friends now Henge-d into a couple of old people exited the stall.

They walked and walked – their footsteps and heart beats drumming loudly against their eardrums. The din from the morning market dimmed as they delved deeper into a vacant lane. It was only them, no others… and onwards they walked.

"Hold it right there, you 2."

Their paces paused for a fraction before they turned towards the caller.

"Is there something wrong, mister?" one of the pair, a wrinkled old woman croaked at the lean, masked ninja that had materialized behind them out of thin air.

"Undo your jutsu, Sasuke, Sakura."

_Run, loose him_ – the other ancient old man poured in as much of his thoughts into his quick exchange of look with his partner. The old woman nodded discretely –

"No you don't," the ninja warned.

Their knees had yet to bend when strong arms gripped mercilessly at their forearms. Their flow of chakra was momentarily disrupted and a resounding "poof" broke the tension in the narrow road.

"I repeat. Where do you intend to go?"

His captives – Sasuke and Sakura – turned and twisted their limbs but to no avail. Sakura gave up twitching and scowled at her friend.

"We can't tell you, Kakashi," Sasuke started, he too stopped flinging his arm about. "I have my reasons not to."

"You don't understand the situation we're in – _you're _in, Sasuke. You don't go disappearing before my eyes!" Kakashi then lowered his head a bit, hissing directly into his stubborn student's ear. "Don't you remember my warning yesterday? You'll get into trouble if you keep wandering about with a suspicious person on the loose."

"There's no one _suspicious_, Kakashi," Sasuke retaliated with equal amount of venom. Suddenly conscious of Sakura's questioning gaze, Kakashi backed away a couple of steps, relinquishing his hold on them.

"There's no one suspicious," Sasuke repeated, his lips unmoving. "The suspect Konoha's searching for is our acquaintance."

-----

Once again the paper window was shoved aside – the door rendered useless as it was barred with wooden planks – and this time, 3 figures slipped into the shack. There was a small fireplace made with dry branches and leafs by a lying bulk; its fire almost dying. Sakura shambled to the embers and fed more kindling to keep the flame alight, allowing Kakashi more time to digest the fact that they were hiding one of the men listed in every ANBU's bingo book.

"What have you done…" Kakashi exhaled in disbelief. He approached the still form, eventually sitting by it. "He shouldn't have returned here."

To protect Sasuke, Aoi gave his words never to step foot into Konoha's boundary.

"Where did you find him?"

There was a deep intake of breath before the younger male too sat beside the fire. "I found him semi-conscious in the bushes by the epitaph. I can't bring him to the hospital and he wasn't going to make it if his bleeding wasn't stopped. I called Sakura."

The flame crackled as though to affirm his story.

"And you brought him here, somewhere desolate and isolated," Kakashi ended for his student before turning to the medic-nin. "What about his condition?"

Sakura shook her head. "His vital signs are stable but I cannot say when he'll wake up. It might be never."

"You were in ANBU once, Kakashi," Sasuke blurted as the memory hit him. "If an ANBU who was granted permission to leave the village missed the dateline for his mandatory annual report, he –"

"Execution awaits him, nothing more."

Such was the fate of a defector. He could be the village's hero but beyond betrayal, there would only be death. There was no such thing as a compromise on a traitor's punishment.

"Yesterday night, all Jounin and those of similar ranks were given an urgent update on the village's security. The shield had been breached by an unauthorised presence of chakra." Kakashi then looked meaningfully at Sasuke, telling him again that there was indeed a real threat in Konoha. "But the signal was much too faint to be detected. The person could be a commoner or even an S-rank criminal who had cleverly masked his chakra. But for one person, it was illogical to alert every villager in Konoha. Today, we were ordered to search and bring that suspect back for questioning."

"That means you're not the only one looking for him," Sasuke pointed out.

"No, I'm not, but I can tell them the Uchiha complex has been searched. This place will be left free."

If possible at all, nobody would want to come near to the cursed compound. Nobody would want to walk on its stained walkway – to relief the massacre that had once taken place there. Sasuke knew his decision of building a fort out of his clan's bloody history would turn out right.

"We cannot let him be taken away like this. He'll be killed. We need him to be able to fend for himself," Sasuke cut in. Sakura had agreed to his plan.

But the Jounin let out a short laugh, cynical.

"I don't know your definition of "fend for himself", Sasuke. Even if he wakes, he's much too weak to lift his arm. He's still as vulnerable as he is now."

"I don't plan to let him walk into the Hokage's office defenseless."

"I won't allow you to –"

"You will, Kakashi," Sasuke stood his ground. "You will let me accompany him."

Kakashi was right; Aoi should not have returned. He would only bring more calamities to the one he tried so hard to protect. He would be the downfall of Sasuke. He would bring in more pain.

"Do as you wish," the Jounin stated coldly. He got to his feet and turned his heels towards the closed window. If he could not change Sasuke's mode of doing things, the only way left was for him to watch from afar and steer the fool out of trouble from that perspective. Why did he have to have it difficult?

Yet again, when Sasuke asked for more details concerning _that_ day – concerning Aoi – how much had he actually forgotten about the wandering ninja?

Kakashi knew. Sasuke still remembered. His conscious part did not but his subdued memory still did.

"You don't have to pay anything more, Sasuke. I've told you, you owe nothing, not even to him," Kakashi uttered before he was gone with the wind. Sakura was left in the dark, trying to figure out the complex message but to Sasuke, Kakashi had spoken loud and clear.

He was not convinced. He knew he owed this to Aoi.

"Now there are 3 who know about this man, Sasuke-kun."

It would pose no problem. Sakura and Kakashi were both very trustworthy. Sasuke would vouch his head on that.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, I'm wondering what this man was doing upon breaching Konoha's shield," the kunoichi started musing aloud. "Konoha claimed sightings on this man and even said he was acting weird."

Indeed, Sasuke was now able to work out the bumps in the situation. Someone who bore such extensive injuries should not be able to move an inch – but Aoi did. If he managed to attract enough attention, it was likely he was stumbling along the main streets among the masses. Also, there was no account on how he snuck into Konoha as well. Something could have happened between the time he was wandering the busy roads and when he collapsed near the epitaph.

Something did not feel right.

Sasuke however, was confident that Aoi was _searching_ for something – or someone.

-----

When he reached home, it was already downfall. The first thing he saw was Kakashi lounging on his sofa, reading his Icha-Icha Paradise. He could have just placed his shoes on the rack, garbled an "I'm tired, I'm going to bed" and shunned himself in his bedroom. But with Kakashi, he could expect something _different._

"Sakura doesn't know a thing about Aoi, does she?" Kakashi asked. He closed the orange book and slipped it neatly behind his hip pouch.

"She doesn't. It's better that she won't either."

The taller man stood up, his shadow looming over Sasuke. To end the awkwardness and leave the hall, the teen said, "Aoi isn't beyond Sakura's healing abilities. By the time he's ready to walk, I'll escort him to the Hokage."

"I know what you're thinking, Sasuke."

He had counted on it. But he would not allow his teacher to come in between his planning.

"You want me to leave Aoi to the Hokage after he's recovered. You want me to let him go."

The bathroom was brightened as the Jounin switched the lights on and The entire house was basked in relative darkness.

"You're reeking of anesthetic again. Take a shower before you sleep," Kakashi ordered. Much to Sasuke's horror, Kakashi pulled the black singlet he was wearing and stepped onto the clammy tiles. Sasuke did not move for a minute until his teacher peeked out of the door and spoke again, "How long do you intend to keep me waiting?"

"You are not taking a shower with me," he replied. His insides were starting to writhe at the mere idea of having another naked person next to him in the tight space.

Kakashi sighed, disappearing into the bathroom again. His echoing voice was as chilling as his next words, "I'll drag you in myself if you don't move now."

It was a folly deed to talk back to the older man when he reverted to his cold, apathetic self. This part of Kakashi was known to all but he normally kept it under control. Sasuke understood well that people's characters do not change overnight; given Kakashi's past and ordeals, the existence of this menacing piece of him was understandable. Kakashi was human, not a saint.

Sasuke closed the bathroom's door behind him and started undressing down to his boxers. Kakashi was already having the hot water on – the pitter patter of water droplets on mosaic was thunderous – and wet hoary hair greeted the teen as Kakashi's head poked out from behind the shower curtain. His eyes were sharp on Sasuke's pale face as he said emotionlessly, "Strip and come in."

Then the curtain was closed again.

Sasuke breathed again, somewhat relieved that his teacher had not done anything to worsen the atmosphere. The sudden coldness of the floor got to him and he wanted to seek warmth – in his bed, not a hot shower – but the idea of leaving Kakashi alone here was nothing more than a faraway wish.

The curtain was opened again as the black haired teen joined his teacher in the pouring water.

A sharp chin rested on his right shoulder as water gushed down on his spikes, humbling them to lifeless locks. Kakashi took hold of the teen's wrists, placing them firmly against the tiled wall before them. "Keep your palms flat against the wall," he said softly – Sasuke almost flinched at the traces of unfounded anger in the voice. Though amidst the clouds of steam that were beginning to form, Sasuke discerned that little hint of kindness. There was a towel handle installed conveniently somewhere to his right; Kakashi putting him in this position was perhaps to offer him some sort of support should he fall. Fall…

"Don't fall, Sasuke," was the unnerving advice.

And then, Kakashi's wet front glued nicely to Sasuke's smaller back. The latter would have tried throwing his teacher off again for the uncalled skin-to-skin contact but he held himself back, trying to clinch at the smooth tiles instead.

"And hear me out, just this once."

A wide palm – Kakashi's – came to rest on the area below Sasuke's navel. The slow caressing, as if testing how far he could push the teen this time, along with the dribbling of warm water down his thighs were morbidly comforting. But the more Sasuke relaxed in his teacher's arms, the faster his heart was palpitating against his ribs.

"It's rather obvious that you'll have Aoi barricaded in the Uchiha's complex no matter what Sakura or I say and do. The moment you dragged his body into that store, you've already made up your mind to… _shield _him for as long as he's in Konoha."

Kakashi's fingers twirled at the sparse pubic hair on Sasuke's crotch. The body shampoo that was pooled in the groove of his palm began to foam amongst the dark bristles. The teen started tensing as he felt Kakashi getting closer to the base of his member.

"For what reasons, I can only guess, Sasuke. What Aoi means to you, how important his life is to you, I can only guess. I'm not a child; I know you want to repay his goodwill. But I've told you so many times. You no longer owe anybody anything. Why won't you accept it? How much more do you want to hurt yourself?"

The slick index finger trailed down the teen's scrotum. The ticklish sensation drove a short gasp from Sasuke – then Kakashi began massaging the flesh there slowly, purposely… coating it with the shampoo. His little finger grazes the edge of Sasuke's hole and the teen immediately froze, his eyes widening in the steam.

"Do you know what I want to do the moment I see him in that shack? I want to haul him back to the Hokage and put the commotion that a stray had breached Konoha's security shield to rest. I want him out of this village… and our life."

Giving the testacle a firm squeeze, his free hand groped around at the head of Sasuke's penis, stroking the skin. Eventually his thumb made a gentle circle just over the urethra, teasing. Sasuke rested his cheek on the now warm tiles, his breaths coming in short pants. He kept his legs apart as he gave up his manhood to Kakashi – moving away was getting more and more impossible with Kakashi gradually dealing blow after blow to his still limp member. Every time Kakashi fondled somewhere new, Sasuke could feel the long forgotten spark of excitement. But they died out with the next few touching and he reminded himself to endure… endure…

"But I can't because that's against whatever you're planning. This is so foolish of me… how I can trust anymore of your judgment? Despite myself, I still do."

A strangled choke slipped from between Sasuke's lips as both of Kakashi's hands began sliding up and down the now lubricated shaft. The disparity between the Jounin's rough hands and the oily feeling of the body shampoo should have thrown Sasuke over the edge; Kakashi quickened the tempo, anticipating an uncharacteristic moan of longing from the teen but all he heard was the light, breathless inhales and exhales. Sasuke had turned to grasp the metal handle with all his might, his coal orbs screwed tight to shut Kakashi out of his view. With his torso inclining forward to prevent his fall while standing on numbed legs, his buttocks rubbed against Kakashi's crotch, much to the older man dismay.

Kakashi felt a twitching in his own cock and knew he was hitting his limits. The tomoe in his single Sharingan eye revolved slowly when he checked on Sasuke's state; nothing damaging seemed to have been dealt out of today's session save for a faint blush creeping up Sasuke's cheeks. Even then, Kakashi had a nasty suspicion that it was due to the heat of the water.

Pulling his lower self from Sasuke's, he deliberately rubbed at Sasuke's entrance with his soapy finger pads.

"Stop –" the first coherent word spilled out of Sasuke's mouth.

Kakashi pressed lightly, not daring to dive straight into the Sasuke.

"Stop it!"

The initially deaden leg was raised to waist level before it swung dangerously towards the Jounin's neck. Kakashi blocked the kick with his elbow, unfazed and nudged forcefully at the back of Sasuke's knee with his foot, effectively throwing the smaller body down against the wet floor. The tap was turned off and a large, fluffy cotton towel was wound around tightly around Sasuke. Water dripped silently from the tip of his hair and onto the pool of water at their feet.

"Are you all right?"

He would do all these things to his students – he had to – and he would care for him afterwards.

Kakashi was not sorry.


	7. Where We Come From

He was able to doze off rather quickly yesterday. Sometimes, he woke up to the light snores of Kakashi – which was something rare since the Jounin seldom drop his guard, even in sleep – and he reminded himself he was safe in the barricades of Kakashi's abode. Sleep… wake… sleep… wake… such was the arduous cycle Sasuke had to tolerate throughout the night.

Therefore, it was only normal to feel slightly drowsy and extremely sleepy when it should be the time to get up. Sasuke heard the covers rustling but he lay still, wanting more sleep, a proper one this time.

It could be a dream though, when he felt something heavy at his legs. It must be sleep claiming him… soon he would be lost to utter oblivion.

But he could vaguely sense his trousers being pulled down for he felt the smooth surface of his comforter scraping his lower abdomen. He shifted his legs, bringing his knees up as if that would help bring the trousers back up to his waist. Then a firm hand pinned his legs on the mattress.

"What the –" Sasuke gasped, his eyes flicking open immediately.

Hot breath skimmed the very skin of his crotch. Fear emerged in his soul… there was someone down there, under his blankets, in between his legs.

"Kakashi –"

His teacher's name died in his throat when he realised the futon the Jounin occupied was now empty.

"What are you doing –"

Sasuke yanked the sheet off, his appalled face meeting Kakashi's shadowed one. His teacher had his head bowed as he knelt on the mattress before his student. Sasuke tried shoving the man away, jerking his legs away but to no avail. He found himself completely at Kakashi's mercy.

"You know what this mean, Sasuke," Kakashi's coarse voice said.

This was yet another "training" that the teen must suffer.

Sasuke swallowed thickly, hoping his fears would go down with the saliva. He tensed when Kakashi brought his mouth closer to the tip of his member and for the sake of wanting to have something in his hands, he balled the bed sheets tightly in his fists. The velvety surface of Kakashi's tongue swiped carelessly at the tip of his cock, testing, before his lips closed around the head of the penis. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and Kakashi released it from his cavern, resuming licking at the tip.

He shot a fleeting look at his student, observing the latter's visage. He needed to time his actions well. Kakashi would not want to make it any more difficult than necessary for the teen.

He then let his tongue run down the length of the member, from the edge to the base, once. He stopped to nuzzle the balls; he was starting to feel the slight tremors in Sasuke's legs. Kakashi kissed the scrotum lightly before he dragged his tongue back up. He checked his student's condition again, hurt at the sight of Sasuke forcing himself to stay put and bear his teacher's touches. His hunched stance and taut knuckles made Kakashi want to pull back and apologise.

Kakashi killed his emotions and his eyes slid close as he took half of Sasuke's member in his mouth. He let the natural warmth of his mouth and slick organ do their wonder, swiveling in and out around the shaft. Sasuke's breaths were hurried and Kakashi began sucking, tasting his student with more vigour.

He knew when Sasuke gritted his teeth, the teen was stopping himself from asking when it would end. See, it was a matter of pride again.

Sasuke let his eyes creak open a bit and the sliver of Kakashi's head bobbing up and down between his thighs suddenly made him want to… get away. Anywhere… just, away. He bit his thumb as hard as he could, wishing that some pain would wash the dread and nausea away. He jerked away somewhat when Kakashi's vice grip tightened on his knees, pushing his limbs apart. Losing balance, he fell back until his back bumped into the headboard.

And he got full view of what his teacher was doing to him.

Flashes of old memories sizzled in his mind. Of course he knew this was not the first time he was engaged in oral sex – he knew very well he was once stuck in Kakashi's position, but he shook that vulgar scene away –it felt like he had gained something he thought he was missing.

Suddenly, even if it was only for a split second, Sasuke did not see the bed, the bedroom, Kakashi – all he saw was himself on a wooden table in a dark place with huge, disgusting bulks having their way with him. He felt suffocated.

Then everything happened in a whiz. Kakashi looked up just in time to see Sasuke's hand plunged into his pillow – cotton fluttering everywhere – and there was a glimmer of metal in his grasp. Something sharp, Kakashi discerned, and with a short, anguished cry, a kunai was flung in his direction. Kakashi evaded it skillfully before it struck his skull in the forehead. His lone eye followed the trail of the weapon, watching the kunai making a straight path for the door –

And it opened. Sakura was at the door frame.

_Chink!_

Sakura's irises were constricted. Shocked… shocked that the kunai that was about to pierce her in the head dropped lifelessly onto the floor as its path was deflected by another; they both ricocheted away when they collided.

So close…

Kakashi lowered his arm; the flap to his weapon holster attached to his thigh was opened.

A flicker of awareness returned to Sasuke. He blinked, his eyes shuttling between his teacher and the newly arrived Sakura before they finally rested on the kunai.

He then realised he actually threw one of them. Had he meant to kill the most important persons in his life?

Ragged breaths drew in and out between dry lips and Sasuke let himself be lost in confusion. His teacher gave a swift glance at his other female student, making sure she was all right. But Sakura was more worried about Sasuke; her jade orbs were fixed on the teen, a concerned frown forming at her brows. Kakashi got up and stood beside the shaken form. Tentatively, he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Words would not comfort him – so the Jounin shook his student, trying to bring him back to reality.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered, barely loud enough for Sakura to hear. Kakashi relinquished his hold on the teen.

Sakura would have shot them both hundreds of questions, demanding what on earth were they doing that would possibly involve the usage of ninja weapons in a bedroom but she bit them back. Those faces adorning her comrades' visages were grave; and in their eyes, she was a mere bystander, someone who had the bad luck of witnessing such occurrence but would have to let the memory go.

So she did not ask anything.

Sasuke's initially pallid face was gaining more colours as the warmth of the first sunray breached the space.

"Uh," Sakura stuttered, breaking the silence. She remembered something of great importance had brought her charging into her teacher's home, something Kakashi and Sasuke needed to know. She knew it was too early in the morning – so when she entered the dark hall, she felt slightly guilty for she was about to raid the entire abode for the occupants. Then she heard muffled voices coming from the bedroom. So they were up early –

Up early…

"Sensei! That man has woken up!"

-----

Never in their lives had they purposely walked so slowly to somewhere when in harsh truth, they should be charging there at maximum speed. Kakashi waved at a couple of strolling ANBU members – they were not donning their masks, probably were having their day off – and continued making their way to the forgotten Uchiha complex.

They should remain as inconspicuous as possible. They were after all, heading to where Aoi, Konoha's wanted man, was at.

And that man was all smiles when the rice papered window slid open to reveal three familiar figures.

"I brought them," Sakura informed him as she sat by the fireplace, stocking the dying flames.

"I can see that, Sakura-chan," Aoi chuckled breathily. His eyes twinkled at Sasuke which the teen ignored, before he looked at the still standing Jounin.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sempai."

Kakashi and Sasuke were silent as they watched the lying form. Aoi looked far too happy to be someone whose body was covered in injuries and pain. Sasuke settled down on the floor, muttering, "Wipe that smile. It doesn't belong."

The amicable gesture faded but the edge of his lips still held that quirky grin. Sasuke could be looking at Aoi wrongly, but he thought the ex-ANBU bore a contented look to his bruised face.

"I see you're doing well, Sasuke-kun. I'm really glad to see that."

"Leaving that aside," Kakashi interrupted, "it's best for us to inform you what you are now to the village. You –"

"Ah…" Aoi sighed despondently, a little bit exaggerated to the ears before he said, "I thought you were going to ask what'd happened to me or why I'm here."

Kakashi studied him coldly. "Why ask something I know you won't be answering?"

Indeed…

That day, after he allowed Kakashi to escape with Sasuke and the gold, he waited for the sleeping jutsu he administered to lose effect and the Five to come around. They were extremely livid when they learned about their captive's disappearance and were even so kind as to promise hell to him when they return to the base. But when they found out that he had let them go with the gold, that was the last straw.

And they did give hell to him.

They had him chained to the ceilings, his body suspended in air with both arms raised above his head. The lone iron chain that held him bled into his wrists but that was nothing compared to the continuous whipping he had to endure before consciousness evade him. In his semi-awake condition, sometimes they burnt him; small iron rod left heated in the stove was stamped into his skin. He would pass out again, only to have icy cold water splashed over him.

They would question him, where Sasuke was and where he would probably keep the gold. Aoi kept his mouth shut all the while, never betraying the teen. For that, the Five gladly awarded him more pain.

His body probably broke down after having known too much hurting. Aoi himself was no longer coherent; the Five did not know whether the ex-ANBU could actually comprehend their questions. They had tortured him to the brink of insanity; they had no use of him. So they threw him, dispose of him.

And Aoi took the chance.

He did not know how he did it; he snuck his way into a wagon of hay and when he got off of it, he realised he was in Konoha again. He wandered the streets, hoping he could see Sasuke; it could be his mind playing tricks on him but he just felt the need to see that teen. Then, he was walking further and further away from the market and to somewhere a lot quieter. There was a huge stone with carvings on it – his flailing arms held it for support when his sense of balance went distorted again – and then, he knew no more.

So… Kakashi was right after all. Even if they did ask him what had happened, Aoi could not provide the answers.

He smiled again, "Aren't you the sharp one, sempai?" He coughed a bit, wetting his throat. "What did you want to tell me? Something about me and Konoha?"

"You missed your dateline for the annual report."

Aoi turned to the ceiling, solemnity gracing his features. "I'm a rogue nin now, huh? Well, I don't suppose they can tell it was me who breached the shield. My chakra level was too low back then, probably."

"And the ANBU will come charging right here when you regain your strength," Kakashi stated. Both Sakura and Sasuke were taken aback as they stared at their teacher.

"Haha, something tells me you wish to abandon me somewhere outside of Konoha," Aoi said lightly. "But that's understandable, sempai," he continued, his voice was laced with a tinge of regret as if he had burdened them too much with his presence. "I'll leave."

"Don't make such stupid decision by yourself," Sakura chided, golden flames reflected in her green irises. "We've mapped everything out for you when you were still snoozing. We've decided to keep you here in Konoha."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Aoi asked.

"You will walk yourself to the Hokage office and inform her of your plight. We'll accompany you so you won't get assassinated on your journey there."

Aoi's fingers twitched and a brief grimace was shown on his face. He then exhaled loudly.

"As you can see, I cannot move."

"Then you'll just have to regain your strength," Sakura replied impatiently. She pointed to Kakashi and then herself and spoke, "Sensei and I will be in charge of your food." She glared at the Jounin before she resumed talking, "You just rest and heal. Don't try to escape or you'll make Sasuke-kun's effort go to waste."

"Sasuke?" Aoi quipped, a little too quickly at the mention of the name. Sasuke averted his eyes and gazed the kettle instead.

"He was the one who made the decision to keep you here no matter how much we protested. If you want to thank someone, thank him," Sakura finished, rising to her feet. "I'm off. I should be at shisou's office now."

"We'll take our leave too," Sasuke eventually said, getting up himself. Kakashi took off after him, leaving Sakura and Aoi alone in the chamber. She glanced back at him over her shoulder before leaving, watching him staring at the spot where Sasuke sat before.

"You know, I can understand how you knew Kakashi-sensei. Judging by the way you address him, I know you knew him in your ANBU era. But how did you know _Sasuke-kun_…"

A long pause answered Sakura. She shook her head, giving up since Aoi was still staring absent-mindedly on the floor.

But before she left, she could swear she heard Aoi said, "Sasuke knowing me is nothing but a mistake."

-----

Kakashi and Sasuke walked past the familiar fences surrounding the perimeters of Ground 9. It was afternoon and nobody was occupying the area. It was lunch time after all.

"Do you want to have lunch now?" Kakashi enquired, mentally calculating how many more eggs and rice he had at home. But Sasuke shook his head and proceeded in his walk. "Then how about a quick spar with me, Sasuke?"

That was how they ended where they were, sweating furiously under the blazing sun. Kakashi was in his defense stance while Sasuke was panting at his place, his hands readied in tight fists. They had exchanged quite a number of punches in quick succession, so quick that their movements were mere blurs to the untrained eyes. Their footwork was however, to Kakashi's observation, below average. But he was only matching his pace with his student's.

Sasuke did use his legs for the offensive attacks, sometimes… even then he restricted his kicks to regions below the waist. All of these childish hits were countered effortlessly and Kakashi could not help wondering had his student allow his taijutsu skills to degrade so low.

"Even a Genin – no – an academy student can do better, Sasuke!" Kakashi challenged, flexing his fist.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he came down at his teacher, hard and fast, but Kakashi saw only power. The combat style was very much the same.

"This is pretty pathetic. Where has your old self been to, Sasuke?"

A resounding crash permeated Ground 9. As the dust settled down, Kakashi pulled himself away from Sasuke whom he had slammed mercilessly into the earth, leaving the teen gasping for breath. The Jounin was careful to apply just enough force; not enough to break bones but enough to cause pain.

Sasuke needed to be reminded of a true battle.

"Stand up. We're not finished."

Quickly, Sasuke got up to his feet and assumed his offensive stand. Kakashi allowed no openings in his posture, as expected of a highly competent shinobi.

Then he shall create one.

Sasuke went at his teacher again, pulling more punches. He aimed one at the Jounin's face and was parried but Sasuke quickly turned his wrist so he could grip at Kakashi's fists. Kakashi threw a punch himself at his student, attempting to free his locked hand but Sasuke caught it, rendering both of Kakashi's arms useless.

Unfortunately, Kakashi could read Sasuke's next move.

The teen was going to knee his teacher in the stomach but the Jounin hooked his own leg around it, locking Sasuke's leg.

Then, all movements ceased.

"What are you going to do now, Sasuke?" Kakashi taunted. "Your plan backfired."

Kakashi knew Sasuke was going to lock off at least two of his limbs in order to create an opening. Kakashi encouraged the idea, letting Sasuke seal off his arms. In return however, he would want Sasuke to overcome his fears. He would _make _his student face his weakness.

"Well?"

Sasuke had only his left leg free – Kakashi ,his right – as the other appendages were interlocked with the opponent's corresponding ones.

"You cannot resume your ninja duties if you can't conquer the most basic taijutsu steps. I know what you're afraid of, Sasuke."

The teen's jaws were set. Kakashi resumed, "Looks like you failed to defeat it. You can't even admit it out loud, can you, Sasuke? You can't admit even to yourself that you can't spread your legs."

"Let me go," he snarled, his fists shaking with anger in Kakashi's hands.

"You'll have to fight your way through. You don't kick anywhere above the waist because of that fear. You throw kunai and shuriken in Ground 9 instead of the forest glade because of that fear. It's time to discard it, Sasuke. Learn how to master it."

However, there was one other time Sasuke managed to kick above the waist area, Kakashi noted. But that was under a completely different circumstance; that happened in the bathroom when he was… touching Sasuke. He was going to land his foot in Kakashi's _neck._ Did he have to molest his student again to make him stomp on his fear?

"Attack me over the waist consciously, Sasuke! Control your emotions, your actions! Overcome that fear!"

Sharingan eyes whirled into existence. Kakashi decided to egg on him more.

"An Uchiha doesn't feel fear –"

His next word dissipated together with the rest of the air in his lungs as something solid connected with his side. Then he was smashed viciously into a tree trunk – he heard the wood crack under his weight – and he slid down towards the grassy ground. He heard footsteps approaching, no doubt Sasuke's, and that was all he could pick up. For a while his eyesight failed him; everything appeared black. Then slowly, things started to materialize – initially as watery ribbons but they began to solidify… and so did the throbbing in his side.

"Oi – Kakashi!"

He brought a hand to his side just below his ribs and pressed lightly into it.

"Sasuke," he gasped at the dull, intense pain. "Remind me, not to make you angry on purpose."

The teen held his teacher steady by the shoulders, nudging him to lean back at whatever was left of the tree.

"Let me catch my breath for a while," Kakashi breathed.

Sasuke flopped on the turf and snorted. "I thought the Copy Ninja has more fortitude than this."

"Remember, I let you kick me. That'll be the last in your life, though."

They both waited, watching the clouds drift past idly. Gradually they themselves drifted into their own reverie. It was human's nature, perhaps, to dwell on thoughts. That was why Sasuke always occupy himself with training whenever he felt distant memories intruding upon his peace of mind.

"What you said was true, Kakashi."

The Jounin leaned deeper into the tree stump, squinting at the sunlight.

"A lot of things I said are true. Which one are you referring to?"

"That an Uchiha has no fear."

Kakashi realised it was more than a foolish self-compliment. He did not like the way Sasuke's mind was working now.

"It's time to move on with my purpose, Kakashi. I'm not going to let my sacrifices go to waste. I have the money to go on with my plan. Now the revenge must continue."

"Don't be so rash," Kakashi intervened, his cool demeanour returning. "Itachi's an S-rank criminal whose name is listed in the bingo book of every ANBU from all nations. And he's still at large, doing Akatsuki's biddings. He's obviously out of your league."

"He won't be in the future. I'll catch up to him."

"How?" Kakashi whispered. It was not a question of doubt, but an expression of worry. He had suffered in Itachi's hands. Sasuke had too. For him to decide to go against his elder brother, Sasuke had to sacrifice a lot more. To gain, one has to give first.

"The same way you come to be named Sharingan Kakashi. The same why you become who you are today."

Kakashi pushed himself off the tree. His lone eye was sharp and stern when he hissed, "Don't say such things simply. You're asking for hell."

He could not fathom what his student was thinking. But he knew he would not let the youngster before him sacrifice any other person to obtain his goal. Did Sasuke know what he had gone through to be able to live today? How many people he had seen dying in front of him? How many casualties painting his history?

"I'll never stop collecting battle experiences. I'll wear myself out with fights and shinobi combats. I'll sacrifice that for him. If that's hell, so be it."

Words were useless tools against this hard headed ninja. Sasuke was never easily swayed… not by his words.

"Itachi's a rogue," Sasuke said scathingly, remembering the reason why he was a rogue in the first place. "Killing him charges me with no penalties."

"Itachi's your brother."

"A brother who has murdered our parents and kin without hesitation!" Sasuke's fists were balled up on his knees. "Whose crime is bigger? Mine or his?" he bellowed.

Kakashi was not brought up in a big, old clan like the Uchiha. He had only his father, for as long as he could remember. Everything was well until that night Sakumo decided to commit seppuku. Kakashi was acquainted with the hurt of watching a family member dying before him – after all, he was made witness for that fateful suicide.

They were not brought up in 2 entirely different universes – Kakashi and Sasuke. There were resemblances. They would know each other's pain well. But Sasuke wanted nobody knowing his distant past. Kakashi, despite having lived a life as a shinobi 14 years longer than his student, also feared to let someone into his life.

Perhaps this was why Kakashi could never comfort Sasuke, and Sasuke him.

They belong to their own separate places.

And by keeping people out, they could feel safe… safe from being hurt again, from having to mourn for another passing of a loved one.

Kakashi caressed his left eye which was covered by the mask; a souvenir from his late best friend. To face Itachi as equals, Sasuke would have to gain the terrifying power of Mangekyou Sharingan. It was a blessing – and a curse – to Uchiha, a power so godly yet deathly. Having used it a couple of times, Kakashi too known of the side effects which should be plaguing Itachi ever since he was 13; ever since he attained that level.

Blindness, Kakashi muse, was what waiting for Sasuke should he gain that power. How ironic it was; a curse of blindness to a Mangekyou Sharingan wielder, for he who gained such power was blind to the killings he committed.

"You won't gain anything good out of it, Sasuke. Only more suffering awaits you."

"A fitting end," Sasuke spoke softly, his eyes raking the clouds again. "My end."


	8. The Why's

"Oh! Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

"Morn – what do you think you're doing?"

Half an hour ago, Sakura knocked real hard on her teacher's door to rouse him up – she was 80 percent sure that Kakashi had forgotten to prepare breakfast for Aoi. True enough, he was rubbing his eyes when he greeted her, even slurring in his speech but she suspected he was only exaggerating. As if this well-trained elite shinobi would condemn himself to vulnerability by sinking too deep in his slumber.

"You're not getting away with this, Kakashi-sensei. It's your turn to prepare breakfast!"

Before the silver tousled Jounin could say anything more, Sasuke shoved a medium sized package – no doubt some self-made rice balls or such – into the taller man's chest. He was going to disappear into the kitchen again when Sakura called out, "Sasuke-kun, do you want to come with us?"

He turned back – he was surprised himself – to appraise the Jounin's half-masked face. For a very brief moment their eyes met, holding similar shine but differing significance. Sasuke was not going to allow anybody dictate what he should do, what he shouldn't yet somehow he thought he would feel more rested if Kakashi too, wanted him to come along. What if his teacher said no, though? Could Kakashi supply him with the answer he was seeking?

"Well?" Kakashi asked monotonously, breaking Sasuke's train of thoughts.

So it was up to him after all.

"Give me a minute," he uttered, heading quickly to the kitchen.

Sasuke was no child. Kakashi would prefer putting as much distance as possible in between Aoi and him – then again, who was he to decide for the teen?

When they emerged in the room – Sakura leading the group – they found Aoi sitting straight up, yawning heartily. Of course the pink haired medic nin scrambled towards her unofficial patient, reprimanding him for further jarring his broken body. After several minutes of reasoning – which sounded like common bickering to Sasuke and Kakashi – they finally agreed on something; Aoi could sit, provided he lean against the wall so as not to burden his hips.

"Easy, Sakura-chan," Aoi gasped as he balanced his weight on the wooden floor while Sakura held his forearms. "What kind soul you have, Sakura-chan! You should help me sit up every morning." And he winked at the gaping kunoichi.

"Idiot," she replied, flicking his forehead with her index finger. "One more word from you and I'll blow your brain out."

"Haha! You're pretty funny! To be honest, that flick to my forehead just made my heart thump so madly… I'm certain it can blow my brain out too!"

His light chuckle came to an abrupt stop at Kakashi's exasperated exhale and Sasuke's solemn visage.

"Oh. You mean, she can? Literally?"

Kakashi raised his hand and gave the package he was holding a shake, muttering "breakfast". Sakura unpacked the bundle and held a rice ball wrapped in seaweed under Aoi's nose, which he accepted with a cordial thank you.

Sasuke made 7 – the container could only fit 7 rice balls – and waited until Aoi swallowed his fourth. When he reached for the fifth, Sasuke's patience started trickling and he found himself asking the ex-ANBU, "Why didn't you run away?"

It made Aoi's hand stopped mid-air. "Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you run away?" Sasuke repeated. "Why did you wait for them to wake?"

With his appetite gone, Aoi sat back, pondering. All signs of cheeriness evaporated and the blemishes on his face somehow made him look more gaunt and pained than he actually was. Even Kakashi had averted his attention from the fire to the unfolding scene.

Why, indeed, why did he not escape when he had the chance? Surely he knew how he would be treated when the Five discover his betrayal… why wait for what he knew would come?

"It's not a pretty story," Aoi finally said, turning to face the teen. He gauged Sasuke's expression and found only the eagerness to know more about the past he shared with the Five. So he continued, "I was in debt. Actually, my family was and I was sold to them to pay off interest. That was when I was about 5. They sounded like bad news but they gave me food, shelter and education. I am what I am because of them – an ANBU, imagine that."

Aoi pursed his lips, wetting them but his eyes were cast far away.

"When I was 17, I became the sole remainder of my family – the last heir. The Five just… stopped collecting payment for the debt, until today. And I've remained with them as their bodyguard. I know, I can rid myself of them – I can run away, I can be free."

He smiled sadly and closed his eyes, weary.

"But perhaps the lesson of being indebted to someone is burnt so vividly in my memory that I don't wish to be in that position anymore. The only way I can live with myself is by being with them."

"Then why do you come here?"

Kakashi's stature, dark, loomed before them. The crackling fire gave no warmth to his steely stare.

"Your coming to Konoha is as good as leaving their side."

The shadows on Aoi's façade did not leave. "I know what you're thinking, sempai. I'm not up to something devious." He screwed his eyes and his last few words were squeezed out between gritted teeth with difficulty, "I can't remember."

"Can't, or in truth your lies have just been found out?"

"They are not lies!"

Albeit the outburst, rage did not define Aoi's blazing eyes – but rather, rejection and despair. His desperation to make a point, to make them believe that there was something going on in Konoha –

Aoi reminded himself to breathe. _Something going on in Konoha…_

"Who I am and how I come to know the Five is up to you to believe," Aoi stated slowly. "But you _have _to believe me when I say something bad is going to happen –"

"What bad thing is going to happen?" Sasuke cut in swiftly, now sitting on the balls of his feet.

The ex-ANBU sighed as he pushed his head back until it thudded against the wall. "I don't know. Can't remember."

"Can you walk?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

With his head slanted towards the Jounin, Aoi shook his head meekly and said, "I tried to, but no. Why?"

"So you can meet the Hokage and get this trouble over with."

"Sensei," Sakura spoke out, "you can't rush the healing process."

"I have to rush it. I'm going to leave the village in a couple of days."

Sasuke almost started at the statement. He had forgotten about the day the mission commenced – the day he too would have to leave the village. With Kakashi and him gone, there would only be Sakura left to defend this hideout and Aoi. Sakura alone could not guarantee his safety; should he forfeit it after all? But even if he wanted to, he could not…

Not at this stage… not in this condition…

Kakashi began pacing the room. "The odds against us are higher with only Sakura and Sasuke here –"

"I'm going with you on this mission," Sasuke reminded.

"No you're not, if I can help it."

Aoi however grinned from his place. "Isn't that great, Sasuke-kun? You get to leave Konoha after all for a mission!"

"He's not coming," Kakashi snapped. "I'll make it clear; you don't have a say in this mission or anything else concerning his life."

"Unless Sasuke-kun's safety is compromised, that is."

"He's safe in Konoha."

"I'm telling you it's not, sempai!"

"Enough," Sakura interjected angrily. She slipped in between them and re-tied the knot to the bento box. "Sensei, it's probably the best time to send him to shisou. He can speak, he's sane enough… I don't see why we have to keep him any longer."

Initially, Sasuke wanted to keep Aoi to have him answer some of his questions… questions concerning that day… Now that he had all his selfish questions answered and Aoi could verbally defend himself, perhaps it was time after all?

Kakashi merely nodded and folded his arms again while Sasuke stayed mute by his side. So with all 3 agreeing to the proposition, Aoi would have to be carted to Tsunade today.

"I object," Aoi barked out of the blue, his back off the walls. "There's no guarantee when I'll see you again if I'm confined in whatever rooms they'll throw me into!"

"Sooner or later we'll have to send you to shisou. It's a lot better turning yourself in than having ANBU raiding the Uchiha complex. The plan was all 3 of us walking you to the Hokage office –"

"But there's a slight change there," Kakashi explained. "It's a little bit inconvenient for Sasuke to meet the Hokage at the moment and I shouldn't be meeting you since I've already told the higher ups that this complex under my jurisdiction is clear." He then turned a lone eye towards Sasuke and spoke drearily, "It's the fifth day. Get ready."

"Fifth day?" Aoi quipped to Kakashi's dismay. "I don't like the sound of it."

"It's really none of your business," the Jounin hissed.

"Yes it is. If it means Sasuke-kun's going to leave Konoha for a while, I'm all for it."

"Why do I have to leave the village?" Sasuke spoke openly to Aoi; the latter froze for a moment when he realised the question was directed to him.

"I told you, I can't remember. I've the impression that you shouldn't be here for a while."

Kakashi however, knelt down in front of the sitting form and brought himself to the ex-ANBU's eye level. "Your impression could be wrong, Aoi," he whispered. "Konoha's the safest place for Sasuke to be. You don't know what's going on in this part of the country while you were away so don't act as if you're the only one who knew the best suited decision for him."

"What if I do, sempai?"

"And I'm telling you confidently, you don't. Don't make me repeat myself."

Aoi let out a deep growl of frustration and his flowing fringes swayed as he came to grab Kakashi roughly on his Jounin vest, his eyes alight with conviction. "This is no joking matter, sempai! I don't have proofs and I know you don't have trust in my words, but I'm not lying. I can't, not about this."

"You're overreacting," Kakashi uttered as he tried to wrestle his vest free from the other man's fists.

"No – you have to get Sasuke out of here. You have to!"

"You don't know the nature of this mission."

"It's a lot better to be out there than here. Get Sasuke out of –"

Aoi's words were then drowned in a quick gurgling noise and a series of wet coughs. He let go of the vest, only to bring both palms to his mouth as he hacked into them.

"See sensei, I told you nobody could rush the healing process – oh dear."

As Aoi panted into his hands, the rest eyed the suspicious crimson liquid now dribbling slowly from the gaps of his fingers. His sunken eyes cracked open – they bear all hints of exhaustion – and Kakashi saw them unfocused. When he was about to slid sideways for the floor, Kakashi caught him and quickly cupped Aoi's jawbone, bringing the younger man's face upwards facing him and the ceiling. And through his strained hearing, he caught Aoi's muffled words, "_Hah… can't… breathe…"_

Sakura was at their side in a second. She was deftly noting his pulses while Kakashi steadied the unmoving form, and Sasuke could only watch from the sideline. His fists were clenched, but no one took notice – not even himself.

"Punctured lungs," Sakura concluded, swinging one of Aoi's arms over her shoulder. "I've secured the broken ribs with chakra strings; they should hold until we reach the hospital. We'll deal with the mess later."

Even as Kakashi and Sasuke cleared whatever remnants of living hood in the storeroom in silence, the Jounin failed to switch off Aoi's nagging voice that constantly reminded him to get the teen out of Konoha. He wanted to believe that the comfort of Konoha was Sasuke's solace… but the warning came from the man who withstood torture for the teen.

So should he not heed it?

-----

"We'll have to go to the hospital for a while," Kakashi said as he chucked the broom into a corner. "Have to make sure that Sakura's doing all right with all the questions bombarded at her."

They set off for the hospital soon after, leaving the Uchiha complex like it initially was prior to Aoi's coming. They did not speak for both were already preoccupied with their own predicaments; Sasuke with Aoi's warning, Kakashi with the mission. Both assumed they were incapable of consoling the other for both were afraid of treading troubled waters; neither was convinced that simple, hollow words like "it's going to be all right" would mean much… and so they continued plummeting deeper into dejection.

But actions do, sometimes, speak louder than words – when they paused for a while on the roof of a villager's house overlooking the hospital, Kakashi rested his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, offering whatever comfort the little gesture could give, and Sasuke, still in surprise from the contact, could only reciprocate with a gentle squeeze on the Jounin's fingers.

They managed to get Aoi's ward number at the receptionist and headed right for it – they even kept their eyes peeled for Sakura as they charge down the hallways. Though she was nowhere in sight even when they finally reached their destination, they decided to enter first – in case she was by Aoi's bedside.

The door swung open, revealing a clinically decorated room with 2 beds – 1 of them occupied – and 2 standing figures. And they both halted momentarily at the ward's entrance.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted first before closing the door behind him.

Upon seeing the new presence, Tsunade put her clipboard down and turned around to face them. She nodded in acknowledgement at Kakashi – Sasuke noticed her eyebrows twitch somewhat at the sight of him.

"Good, it has been a while, Sasuke," Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted, somewhat mechanically – that could not be helped, could it? He was not supposed to meet her yet… he could not block the mild shock he was still having after seeing her in Aoi's ward.

"Shisou, excuse me then," Sakura spoke finally, breaking the awkward silence with the gentle taps of her sandals on the floor. When she walked past Kakashi and Sasuke, she flung a meaningful glare and exited the ward.

What meaning the jade orbs hold, Sasuke could not fathom.

"What folly decisions you've made!" Tsunade scolded; after Sakura's footsteps in the corridor faded into nothingness. "What were you thinking? Did you even _think_? Kakashi, I thought you know better!"

They kept quiet and let the Hokage's wrath wash over them.

"Hiding a rogue nin somewhere, employing the help of Sakura, treating him personally without proper equipments – this man can _die_. Do you have any idea how extensive his injuries are?"

Tsunade was speaking on behalf of her medic nin self. As a Hokage however, Sasuke expect an admonishment much worse.

"I don't want to listen to your reasons and your side of the story. Haven't I told you before, Kakashi, it isn't your place to decide matters outside of your authority?"

But this was hardly Kakashi's fault. The decision of keeping Aoi in the Uchiha complex was made by _him._

"Enough of this nonsense," Tsunade sighed, reeling about to face the unconscious Aoi. "We shall wait until this man wakes up. Then, we'll figure how to tackle this case."

Sasuke however, gave a quick glance at his teacher beside him. Where there should be relief, Sasuke saw only deep apprehension.

"So, this is it, Kakashi? Today's the promised day, after all."

"No," the Jounin said clearly. "Not yet. I still have a few more hours to go."

"That doesn't matter much. The test goes on as planned."

Silver hair obstructed what visible part of Kakashi's unmasked visage as his head bowed a fraction. He said softly, "I still need that few more hours, Hokage-sama."

He promised to take Sasuke down to the lab in the late evening. It was only afternoon now.

Tsunade did not say anything. She took the clipboard with her when she brushed past Kakashi and walked out of the door…

Sasuke knew it was not the best of time to speak out his mind or even say anything for the matter – there was no need to aggravate his teacher's already chaotic mind. But time was something he did not have in hand.

"I accept the mission," he said out. Kakashi turned ever so slowly at him, his forehead crumpled with disbelief. "I'm fully capable of reassuming my shinobi duties. Don't deny me the right to be a ninja, Kakashi."

The Jounin too, were as silent as the room; Sasuke was taken aback that his teacher was actually contemplating his request. Before, Kakashi would blatantly refuse him and the question whether Sasuke would be listed as his partner went on unanswered… up to this day. Today, no more delays are allowed.

Perhaps it was an answer – not a verbal one, but an answer nevertheless – when Kakashi's vice grip clinched around Sasuke's forearm and he threw the teen forcefully onto the unoccupied bed. The curtains were drawn roughly around them, blocking their view from Aoi, incarcerating them within that makeshift cubicle. Sasuke quickly flipped himself around so he lay on his back, his upper torso propped up with his elbows and he bellowed, "Kakashi! What –"

The Jounin pulled his mask down – Sasuke was immediately silenced with a chaste kiss on his lips. Chaste, because Kakashi did not want that contact to mean anything more but a reassurance that he knew what he was doing.

"If you want to go on that mission," the older man whispered dryly against Sasuke's chin, "I can no longer stop you."

Kakashi climbed upwards, forcibly pushing the younger male to lie fully on the bed. Sasuke's wide opened eyes closed when he felt broad, warm hands slipped beneath his shirt, pushing the fabric up until the dark blue fabric pool at his collarbone. He only noticed how rapidly he was breathing when the Jounin rested his palm on Sasuke's chest.

A lingering look of sadness was etched on his tired face, but Kakashi closed his eyes gently and littered the exposed region of his student's neck with more open-mouthed kisses. Sasuke did not fight, for some unknown reasons… he just shifted his head to provide more space for the Jounin. Even when the latter rub incessantly at his right nipple, Sasuke made no retaliations. And when Kakashi thought it would be all right to slide his pants down his legs, he stayed still.

Did he get used to his touches already? Was he cured?

"Kakashi –"

The Jounin let his middle finger's pad trace the outline of Sasuke's opening. He was tense, Kakashi sensed his disordered breathing; so he let his thumb caressed the flesh of the teen's testicles as he kissed once more on his lips. This time, with more passion but lesser meaning… and his middle finger slipped into Sasuke.

The teen forced himself to swallow his screams – Aoi was still sleeping in the next bed – and he will himself to get used to the intrusion. But Kakashi tore his hand from his mouth and to his utter shock, guide it to his teacher's manhood.

Kakashi's tongue swept over a spot at his jaw line before he mumbled, "Touch me."

Sasuke could not dismiss that familiar hint of melancholy in his tone.

They moved accordingly; Kakashi fingering his student despite the obvious discomfort Sasuke was displaying and the latter pumping the growing shaft. The feel of the Jounin's member getting more and more aroused in his grasp did not disgust him and amidst pain when he felt his hole being stretched further to accommodate another finger, could vaguely wonder if he was really no more afraid of sex. His teacher's ragged pants were hot against his cheek – and when he heard an unmistaken guttural groan, his fingers collected wetness.

"_Hah_… I'm sorry, that's the only source of lubrication I have…"

Sasuke understood. He squeezed at the head of Kakashi's cock, hoping to squeeze out more of his pre-cum as he let his other hand explore the rest of the manhood. From the balls to the slit, Sasuke touched them all. Even though it had been so long, Sasuke could still remember, if this was a normal love-making session, Kakashi would have been lost by now.

So why did Kakashi look so sad when they were supposed to shower each other with pleasure and care?

There was not enough of the substance to cover the entirety of the shaft so Sasuke just smeared it over the head.

"Don't," Kakashi rasped, holding Sasuke's wrist. "Don't… it's going to hurt if you just lubricate that part."

"It can't be helped," he replied, continuing massaging his teacher's penis. Kakashi removed his fingers that were within the teen and brought them to the base of Sasuke's member. When he let his finger pads swirl around the tip, Sasuke in turn caught the Jounin's hand.

"You won't get any from me. I still can't."

"Maybe you will if you let me try."

Sasuke shifted his hip – Kakashi saw the brief grimace in the teen's face – and held it steady at his prepared entrance. His restlessness intensified when he purposely nudged the damp tip at the ring muscle of his opening.

But Sasuke spoke nothing of it.

"You've been trying for the past few days, Kakashi. It doesn't work, you have to admit that." His coal irises then raked the lining of the silver haired man's lips, evading eye contact. "Don't you see, Kakashi? The purpose of today's session is no longer to get me erect or to ejaculate, but to get me used to this," he said, pushing Kakashi's manhood against his anus. "Isn't this why I'm chosen for the mission?"

"You're not chosen yet, Sasuke."

"I'm as good as."

Sasuke brought both his hands around Kakashi's neck, his front glued to Kakashi's. The Jounin exhaled, his eyes slid close and with a tender sigh of "Sasuke" right into the teen's ear, he penetrated.

The descent into Sasuke was slow, careful, and with their growing intimacy, Sasuke's grip on the knot of Kakashi's hitaiate tightened. The metallic headband soon came loose and fell soundlessly on the mattress when Kakashi was half-buried, and he stopped. There was too much care involved, too much that it hurt. Kakashi never went deeper than that. Every tear of Sasuke's inner walls tore a chunk of his soul.

Kakashi wished he had never cared in the first place.

He let his forehead rest on the younger one's; their exhales mingling in the space between. Then, he stopped moving all together.

"Why?" Sasuke asked; his voice rusty.

"I can't go on."

Sasuke took a deep inhale and tentatively squeezed his rectum muscles around Kakashi's still stiff shaft. His teacher's sharp intake of breath did not escape him and he said, "You can. Finish this, Kakashi."

"It's not supposed to be like this, Sasuke."

A gloved hand curled around the teen's member, gently squeezing before the fingers went back up to tease at the dry head. Sasuke buried his face deeper into Kakashi's shoulder – that was all the older man needed to let Sasuke go. He slowly pulled out of his student.

"This is our limit."

Kakashi stayed still, allowing his student to cling to him – for warmth, for support, anything he could offer. At least, Kakashi could douse his guilt that he did not continue taking the teen when it was not entirely consensual – on both parties, which was the irony of it.

But at the same time, he was a little morbidly glad that he was still there, holding Sasuke; when he removed the teen's pants, he let it remain around the shins. And when he took him, he lifted Sasuke's legs until they bend backwards that the teen could easily open his kunai holster still strapped on his pants and dive the sharp blade right into Kakashi's back.

A little blood spill for his sins were not too much.


	9. Time Starts Ticking

"Let's go, Sasuke."

The raven haired teen nodded, gave one last glance at the still sleeping Aoi and walked out of the ward with much dread in his heart. Sasuke had wanted to see Sakura before they departed for the mission; he wanted to make sure to what extent she could protect this man. But only an ignorant fool would hope for Konoha to let Aoi free unscathed. He knew now how much Aoi would give to protect the Five.

And that was why, Sasuke admitted sadly, that he needed to see the kunoichi. And if in the future, he ever did a flashback about what he was thinking at the moment, he knew he would probably be burnt in self-detest and embarrassment. Truthfully, Sasuke was not used to saving or being saved – unless a dear one was in question – so it was very unlikely of him to even think of protecting Aoi from danger.

Then again, maybe in a way, he was mirroring Aoi. He was not going to live the rest of his life with the knowledge of being indebted to the man.

He had not even had the chance to say thank you.

----

They both headed for the neighbouring building with Kakashi lagging 1 step behind; Sasuke felt the slight restiveness of being trailed; though not exactly covertly but sometimes he got the feeling of the lone eye piercing right through the back of his skull. And each time he felt the notion of being gazed on, he would look at his teacher over his shoulder – for no particular reasons actually – but found Kakashi's attention glued to the ground.

Sasuke was not annoyed – far from it. If he did not know any better, he would have thought Kakashi was being weighed down with guilt. But that was not it either.

They were both plagued by the looming hazard, the health test. This, Sasuke was quite certain.

"Kakashi-sempai," Shizune greeted the silver haired Jounin. She looked startled, but Kakashi thought nothing of it and gave a curt nod in the Tokubetsu Jounin's direction and went through the ajar door only to meet Tsunade herself, leaning against the calcium white wall with her arms tucked below her bosoms.

"Right on time, Kakashi. I had expected your coming at least 2 hours later."

She smiled momentarily before taking the handle of the door right next to her, pulling it open. Sasuke could very well guess what that room was for and he took several steps towards it, but he was blocked by Tsunade's right hand.

"Before that, I believe a briefing is in order."

Sasuke turned to the Hokage but not before stealing a couple of glimpses at the room on the other side of the door. He had anticipated dangerously looking equipments which would probe him in every orifice imaginable or at the barest minimum, a bed. Relieved that he was wrong, he saw only a wooden straight backed chair in the middle of the confinement.

"There'll be a screen attached to the wall in front of you when you take your seat in the room. Watch the video played, it lasts for about an hour plus and then, Kakashi'll come in for the screening procedure."

Sasuke held the door open himself, taking the handle from Tsunade and muttered, "I understand, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi watched his student sit on the chair from behind the 2-way mirror and sighed quietly. Once the video had ended, he was not sure how he should meet the teen. Would he ask him how he was? Or would he go on with the screening without asking anything?

"It's running and set to be played, Tsunade-sama," the black haired kunoichi informed.

"Okay."

The red switch on the wall was flicked and Kakashi noted the sudden change of focus in Sasuke's pupils.

So it began.

-----

When the video was turned off and Tsunade tilted her head in the second door's direction, Kakashi was feeling quite disconcerted. He ignored the worried frown Shizune was plastering on her forehead and stepped into the soundproof chamber to meet Sasuke. From what he saw outside – while the video was running – Sasuke managed to maintain calmness and sat through the entire hour without as much as fidgeting. His visage was clear, his eyes sharp – if Kakashi was not told of the sort of scene Sasuke was watching, he would have guessed it was an educational clip of the shinobi arts instead of Genma's porn.

When he appeared in Sasuke's view, he paused, studying the teen. As he approached the younger male, he suddenly knew what he should do – it all seemed very obvious. Sasuke merely stood up and allowed himself be embraced by the taller Jounin, relishing the presence of another life form after being alone with nothing but the sounds of sex for company.

When they separated, Kakashi turned around to look at his reflection in the huge mirror behind him – the 2-way mirror, to be exact. He shook his head – that should be the sort of answer the Hokage was waiting for – and said, "Let's go home, Sasuke."

That was the end of the scorned health test and the beginning of a horrendous mission Kakashi and Sasuke had just signed up for.

Tsunade's hazel eyes immediately sought Sasuke's pelvic region – the teen blinked at the daring gesture – before staring hard at the teen's face.

"After much delay, I have to send a reply for our clients' requests. As Kakashi had probably told you, this is a 2-man mission with him as your leader. Now, as promised, I'll let you decide whether you want to jump into this mess or not," she said, surveying Sasuke's impassive features. "You're the only one suitable for this mission, Sasuke."

-----

"You'll depart early in the morning, Kakashi."

"Why not wait for Sasuke? You can brief both of us together."

"No, we don't have the time."

There were only the 2 of them in the lab – Tsunade demanded Kakashi to stay back for a moment while Shizune take Sasuke to the Hokage tower since the mission scroll was there. While they finalised the details concerning the coal haired teen over there, Tsunade had taken the opportunity to somewhat force Kakashi to get on with the mission as quickly as possible. It did not ease the confusion Kakashi found himself wallowing in lately.

"I don't understand, Hokage-sama. Shouldn't we wait for a reply from the clients before we move?"

"That's not the main point here," Tsunade said dismissively before fixing a stern gaze on her subordinate. "You have to get Sasuke out of Konoha."

Before he could even say another syllable, the door opened again revealing Shizune and Sasuke at the frame – there was a home pigeon perched on the latter's right shoulder. Apparently they had not been walking at normal human's pace but rather, on chakra-pumped soles. Kakashi understood the reason for moving at high speed but not the _need_ behind it.

Why the rush?

Tsunade pressed the warmed wax of the Hokage seal onto the scroll and secured it to the pigeon's left foot; after that it was taken to the outside for a little journey towards Gin's territory. And it all happened very hastily that both Kakashi and Sasuke were accidentally bumped into by an anxious Shizune bustling around either for the stamp or the bird.

"It's close to 7 already. You don't have much time to spare. Remember what I've said, Kakashi."

They were then allowed to go home, pack and tie up any loose ends before they set off. At least, that was what Kakashi had led Sasuke to believe – he himself did not know what to believe in either. The ominous feeling he had been getting ever since Aoi warn him about taking Sasuke and leave only intensified when Tsunade told him the exact same thing. As much as he wanted to ridicule her – just like how he did Aoi – he had begun to slowly accept this caution albeit still lacking in the comprehension department.

"Kakashi, you haven't taken the mission's goods from the storage."

What visible portion of his face immediately smoothened at his student's voice. Slowly, he said, "I will after I get you home. Pack up and if possible, my share, too."

Then, his eye narrowed to slit as he smiled beneath his mask. The teen merely snorted – his Jounin teacher was probably going to laze around before they depart, and hence he left the mundane task of filling his traveling bag with clothes, food and weapon to the unsuspecting teen.

A warm hand came to ruffle the stubborn spikes on the younger male's head and he found himself mumbling scathingly, "I'll leave your water tumbler out of your bag, you lazy jii-san –"

"Sasuke, don't come out of the house after that."

The teen was about to reach up to catch the Jounin's hand but Kakashi quickly shove it back into his trousers' pocket.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sasuke looked away from the older man; his teacher must not see the apparent uneasiness scorched on his façade.

-----

"The drugs are in that box. They're all well packed and shouldn't weigh too much, but just in case, be careful. The packaging looks dainty."

"I will, Hokage-sama."

Again, there were only the 2 of them in the otherwise vacant cargo space. Rows upon rows of shelves were occupied with expensive possessions waiting to be transported to their respective destinations by Konoha ninjas. Surveillance here was rather tight and there should be about 3 Chuunin ranked shinobi standing guard within the area but finding none, Kakashi suspected the Hokage had sent them away before he came.

"This is a note we received this morning. It wasn't signed and wasn't difficult to decipher. Obviously, it's only meant to be one thing."

Kakashi took the scruffy paper held out by Tsunade and let his eye roam over the single comprehensible line, no doubt the interpretation of the other set of text written in code.

"'We're taking what was ours'…" Kakashi read quietly. He was going to challenge her blunt assumption in connecting this nameless piece of paper to Sasuke but his voice failed him when he flipped over the note and saw a small symbol the Uchiha clan – no bigger than a common housefly – painted in blood.

"The Five… they're coming for the gold," Kakashi spoke to himself, crumpling the warning letter in his fist. "And they have a ninja siding with them now or they wouldn't have been able to use the shinobi codes."

A substitute for Aoi, Kakashi thought further.

"Then what are you waiting for, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked rigidly, shoving the box of drugs into Kakashi's hands. "Go."

-----

The hall was brightly lit tonight when Kakashi walked into it. He found Sasuke carrying a pile of clothing from the bedroom; there were 2 bag packs lying on the coffee table. As Kakashi returned his house key into a basket on the shoe rack, Sasuke was busying himself dividing soldier pills between 2 pouches.

"I'm almost done. You go ahead and have your bath," Sasuke said, tightening the rubber band at the neck of the small bag.

"That'll wait."

There was a loud clang on the table when Kakashi put down the tin cubical box he had been holding since. Sasuke paused in his work, observing the thing his teacher was holding which had now gotten his interest piqued.

"And that is?"

"The mission's goods."

The Jounin plopped onto the floor, pulling the casket closer to him and Sasuke raised himself higher on his heels. When his teacher made for the lid, the teen caught his wrist.

"We're not supposed to be looking inside it. You're breaking the shinobi ethics –"

"No," Kakashi replied, turning to the box again. "What's important is the item within."

And with that, the cover was removed.

"Are you sure you collect the right one?"

Sasuke scooted closer, looking a little bit curiously at each type of drugs the box contained. They could be of the same kind, he could not say for sure – but they were all wrapped up in a rather queer manner. He reached for one and upon lifting it up from the container, he realised the drugs were all balled up in little spheres strung together with a rubbery thread.

"This is…"

Kakashi took a deep breath and signaled for the teen to return them into the can.

"We'll be leaving as soon as we can. In fact, after my bath and your packing, we're moving."

"What?"

Kakashi ignored the question in favour of undressing the upper half of his clothes. The quicker they finished whatever left to do in the house, the better.

"Aren't we scheduled to leave by tomorrow morning? It's only night –"

"I know," Kakashi cut in, throwing his dark blue long sleeved shirt into a pile of his yesterday wears on the floor. "The Hokage didn't object."

All things considered, there was not going to be any real danger whether they set off during the day or not. The real mission starts only when they reached Gin's village. As for the journey, unless they were hopelessly unlucky, there might be some daring robbers trying to rob a Jounin-ranked shinobi of his goods (neither of them had to disguise for this mission, so their ninja ranks would be portrayed clearly by their uniform).

"I see you've packed my bag too," Kakashi chirped out of the blue, this time pulling the skin fitting black singlet off his torso. "Thanks."

-----

Traveling was hampered slightly by poor vision; no moon was in sight and strangely, there was a thin veil of mist emerging by midnight. At certain times, they managed to charge onwards at high speed by relying solely on Kakashi's keen sense of smell and Sasuke's Sharingan; just in case, they were caught in some form of genjutsu.

But the mist proved to be nothing treacherous – just a little token of chill and hazy vicinity from the Night – as the proud archway of Gin's territory came into sight. It was made of wood, painted red, and had a large signboard bearing the characters of the clan in kanji. There was nothing inviting about the village – or at least, what can be seen of it. Houses were dark, the alleys were empty… had everybody gone to bed already?

"No signs of chakra," Sasuke reported quietly. "At any rate, not from ninjas." The revolving tomoe of his doujutsu faded into his usual black irises as he gave the surrounding one last check. "All clear," he muttered, striding mutely towards the archway only to be pulled backwards briskly by his teacher. He snatched his elbow free from the Jounin, rubbing the sore part.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke hissed vehemently.

"The goods," Kakashi said. Judging from the clanking sounds of tin on stray pebbles littering the ground, Sasuke guessed his teacher had just brought the can out of his bag.

"What are you doing?"

Unknowingly, he slammed both his palms on the lid, preventing Kakashi from removing it first. He felt his teacher's hand trying to break free but he added more force, stopping the Jounin.

"This should be delivered straight to Gin, Kakashi!" the voice was raised a pitch but still barely audible. "We're not even in the village yet!"

"Remove your hands, Sasuke."

Sasuke would not admit he was stunned, no… Kakashi never used the tone unless something of grievous threat was unleashed upon them. If this was a normal day, he would have questioned the Jounin's audacity for ordering him around – but not today. Slowly, he let go of his teacher's hands, allowing the older man to finally open the lid.

"I thought you have all this figured out, that's why I didn't say anything," Kakashi spoke bleakly, untangling the strings of drugs. "But your reaction just now told me you don't."

Sasuke could not see the other man's face in the night, but he could somehow imagine the expressions Kakashi put on, the frown he was having...

"Come here," Kakashi whispered deeply.

"Don't be joking – there's no time for tha –"

Kakashi's gloved hand found its way to the nape of Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer to him – and Sasuke felt the older man's dry lips on his forehead. It was only a very brief contact, but the sensation, the warmth – the abstract feeling of concern and care – lingered. Silver tousle caressed the side of his face as Kakashi lowered his head so his mouth was pressed somewhat into his student's ear. And then, he explained, "This mission is just as subjective as our previous one and I can only piece the hints together with whatever the Hokage and the mission scroll tell us. I was hoping I was wrong… and then I see the way Gin had the drugs wrapped up. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

He hated all the apologies Kakashi showered him with. He hated them to the deepest depth of his soul; Sasuke never could fathom the reason behind each "sorry" he had heard thus far, and every "sorry" he thought he should receive was never given.

"Go straight to the point, Kakashi."

Instead of a clear-cut reply, all he got was Kakashi's hand sliding down his back to his hip, a finger hooked behind the waistband of his pants – and the article pulled down from his bottom, together with his boxer. His eyes were wide, confused, and his breath hitched as the hand slid down his outer thigh.

So that was it.

He sought the voice he needed and was dismayed at how breathy it sounded.

"I understand."

Still kneeling, he turned around, sweeping dry leaves along with his legs as he did so until his back was facing Kakashi. Now he found himself thanking the moonless night – he could never live with himself if someone somewhere stole a look at what he was about to do – and he lowered his upper body until the grass grazed his chest and stomach, his posterior in the cold air.

He heard a low rustling from behind – Kakashi had laid his glove on the grass – and then, the anticipated touch landed. With his left hand, Kakashi supported the teen's lower abdomen, encouraging him to raise his waist higher. Sasuke complied, and then Kakashi held his inner thighs, parting them further no doubt to allow easier access.

"It'll hurt a little. Bear with it."

The tips of Kakashi's index and middle fingers invaded the ring muscle of his opening – Sasuke dunked his head deeper into the damp earth – and they wriggled their way around the limited space, scissoring him, broadening the width. It did burn, but something told Sasuke Kakashi did not mean this pain when he handed out the warning.

And then, he felt it – his entrance being stretched to its limits as one of the spheres were pushed into the canal.

Sasuke was angered with his own shallowness. With all the clues the Hokage and Kakashi had dropped, he ought to be able to glue them together. There was only one possible way to smuggle drugs into a village of unyielding surveillance system; a human vessel for the contraceptives. That was why he had to fake his identity. He remembered Shizune show him the pamphlet distributed around the community; that Gin was searching for his long lost relative. Back then he dismissed it quickly as passing news marauding Gin's village; never once did he pause and think that everything would spiral back to him. The guards would not conduct a complete body check on the leader's relative… they were going to exploit this opportunity.

"3 more to go," Kakashi said, rubbing comforting circles on the teen's side. Sasuke flinched as the remaining spheres of drugs tapped against his testicles – the motion caused by the brewing midnight breeze – and he braced himself for the last 3.

If his memory was right, he remembered each ball was the size of his little finger curled up. It looked small when he held it between his thumb and index finger, but he supposed one could only gauge its true monstrosity when one got to know it up close.

"2 more."

Sasuke was already fairly winded. Chlorophyll seeped into his nostrils as Kakashi poked another in. Each time the sphere was entered halfway – the size seemed biggest that way – Sasuke grit his teeth and resumed breathing as his anus swallowed the remaining of it. He was not sure how long he could keep his head down like that; blood was pounding in his ears and he was getting dizzier by the minute.

"Are you all right?"

He lowered his bottom slowly, keeping his head between his elbows. He closed his eyes so he did not see his teacher wrapping his arms around his chest to pull him to a sitting position. Before he could tilt sideways, he found himself seated quite comfortably in Kakashi's lap, his giddy head nestling against the Jounin's chest.

But that was not the end yet.

Once again Kakashi took hold of the younger male's inner thigh, pulling them apart. And the last strand of drugs – tablets coated in some sort of waterproof layering also strung together with a single thread – was meticulously coiled around his member, from the base to halfway along the shaft.

Kakashi placed another kiss on the top of his head, saying, "That's the last one. How're you feeling?"

His breathing was still heavy; his rectum felt unnaturally full and he was not sure he could walk the way he used to. They were answers Kakashi did not need to be told loudly.

"We can enter the village now."

"Wait," Sasuke stopped his teacher from getting up, tugging brusquely at the sleeves. "Assuming I know nothing of this mission, explain what we have to do from here onwards."

The way the teen address himself, underestimating himself, was unnerving, but Kakashi convinced himself that perhaps Sasuke was only trying to tally his version of the mission with his. Whether it was for the sake of teamwork or because he really had no idea how this would continue, Kakashi did not want to ascertain.

"Basically there's nothing implicit left from here. We'll have to go through the bodyguards and convince them that we're clean no matter what, and then we'll meet Gin at the designated room. There should be no one there, unless he chose to have a few trusted individuals attending as well."

"And then I give him the drugs and you kill him."

Kakashi gave a single nod, affirming it.

"All right."

Sasuke shifted, pulling his boxer and pants up to his waist again. Then it came to the difficult part – standing. The drugs within him were deep, then again he understood that it was necessary; they could not afford having it jutting out during inspection or anytime else before the meeting with Gin. And for that, he could not complain about the aching due to the numerous times the border of his opening was breached before.

Having gotten used to standing, he pushed his right leg forward; and a gasp slipped out. Suddenly everything below his waist felt so heavy, like something was going to pour out of him if he kept on going. If he was the way he were before, he could have ejaculated with all these vulgar stimulations. Now, he was left sore and dry, hollow.

"Sasuke?"

"Just… give me a while to adjust to this."

It was like having a therapy after being bedridden for so long; allowing the body to get used to sensations and movements. Occasionally he stopped in his tracks, collected his breaths and continued pacing in circles under the watchful eyes of Kakashi. Even when he was close to tripping, the man never extended a helping hand. So he understood, and for that, Sasuke was grateful.

Stop hurting his pride any further.

15 minutes into it, Sasuke ironed the creases out of his clothes and turned to Kakashi.

"Mission commences."


	10. And Now, We Wait

They walked forward, passing bushes and weeds, and finally they went through the arch – they were in Gin's territory. Sasuke stopped for a while, looking around in case there were guards coming for them. But they were very much in their own company. Kakashi sighed, waiting for any signs of moving silhouettes and such. They did not come here to go unnoticed. Despite being ninjas, for this particular mission they did not advance stealthily; both shinobi walked as noisily as they could, did not bother to watch where they place their feet. Sasuke had even managed to trample on a particularly noisy dry branch and yet, they found no one rushing out of the village.

"This is unexpected," Sasuke scoffed at the sheer silence wrapping them. "We should be greeted with fires and roars."

"Someone's coming."

The teen needed not the telling; he was looking at the same spot where Kakashi had his eyes on. The unseen footsteps were growing louder and the orangey flames they were carrying illuminated the night. Kakashi and Sasuke stood their ground, waiting for the villagers to meet them and hopefully, 1 of them knew about the arrival of a pair of Konoha shinobi – that would simplify things a lot.

"Who goes there!" yelled an old man with graying hair as he emerged on the scene.

"Greetings, ossan. We're ninjas of the Leaf, sent by the daimyo of the Fire Country to counsel Gin-sama on the policies governing this village and his clan. And," Kakashi pointed at the teen, "this young lad over here is an important guest to Gin-sama."

By the time Kakashi finished his sentence, there were at least 10 persons congregating, all bearing torches and some form of weaponry, mostly swords and katana.

"In this late hour?" another 1 of them spoke.

"Well, we miscalculated time. Apparently we reach here sooner than planned."

The folks scanned Kakashi and Sasuke from top to bottom, studying even their backpacks but there were uneasiness when they saw the kunai holster strapped to their right thighs. Their grips on their own weapons tightened.

"Ah, ossan… I've declared my purpose here in the village. I assure you, we mean no harm."

But they were still wary in their actions, glares, speeches… the Jounin could only sigh once more and wait for their response.

"If you are indeed a man of Konoha," the youngest man of the group said, "show us your identification documents and we shall continue from there."

Kakashi applauded his discretion – at least someone in the vicinity was using his brain – and beckoned Sasuke to bring out the official letters bearing the Hokage's seal – the undeniable evidence to his allegiance to Konoha. Under the dim light, the men in the front row squinted and tried to make out the words written on the paper. 2 of them nodded approvingly; whether they understood or even read whatever was written there, Kakashi could not be sure. As long as they got in, anything else did not matter.

"Satisfied, gentlemen?" Kakashi asked lightly, rolling the papers up neatly.

After a brief whispering session amongst themselves, the young man said again, "We're satisfied. But since it's so late, Gin-sama is probably resting so we'll arrange your meeting with him sometime in the morning."

"That is fine by us, good man. I take it we're allowed to enjoy your hospitality –"

"Not so fast, shinobi of the Leaf."

That voice had a rougher edge; it did not seem to belong to the crowd before them. True enough, at that announcement of a new presence, the people divided, allowing the person to walk through.

"Fools, how can you let strangers in so easily? Haven't I taught you anything about guarding the gates – ah."

He was in his prime, older, perhaps in his forties, and his tone was deep and cruel. Sasuke inwardly cringed when he honeyed his voice the moment he set eyes on Kakashi, taking in the silver tousle and the queer manner the Jounin have his hitaiate pulled over his left eye.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having the famed Sharingan Kakashi in this humble village?"

But Kakashi did not reciprocate the make-belief warmth in the question. He replied coolly but cordially, "As what I've informed your men, I'm here on the daimyo's orders to escort someone important on his behalf and to impart his lordship's words of advice to Gin-sama."

"And he sent the best, so I see," the man smirked, his long fingernail scratching a spot below his chin. "That boy behind you, the escorted, how is he affiliated to Gin-sama?"

"He is the boy Gin-sama is searching for so ardently. If you seek more answers, I'm afraid that's the best I can give."

The grin on the man's face dulled considerably, annoyed that Kakashi had managed to shut him up when it was not his place to do so. He seemed to be pondering on what to do next but quickly disguised it with another bright smile.

"I dare not challenge the supremacy of Gin-sama. If that boy is wanted by Gin-sama, then he too shall be welcomed as much as you are, Kakashi-san. Do rest up in our guesthouse until Gin-sama is ready to see you in the morning, however –" the man added, raising his hand to halt the Jounin from taking another step into the village, "honourable guests or not, you still have to abide by _our _rules."

The gleam of triumph in the man's bleak eyes shone as though reminding Kakashi that he had a status to be respected for. The Jounin merely tilted his head somewhat and said, "But of course."

The man jerked his index finger in the ninjas' direction and 2 persons from the crowd came out. 1 of them actually grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder while the other tapped against his body, searching through the many pockets his Jounin flax jacket came with.

"So many weapons you equip yourself with, Kakashi-san," the man noted as kunai after kunai were thrown onto the ground. "Remove any possible items which could be used as weapons."

"Ah," Kakashi exhaled thoughtfully, "a shinobi should always come prepared. You shouldn't be stripping him of his tools."

"Surely you aren't bothered with this petty procedure," he guffawed, collecting the discarded items. "Even when unarmed, you are already a walking threat to civilians."

Kakashi kept quiet after that, allowing the villager to confiscate whatever things he deemed necessary. His stock of sharpened shuriken was the last to be taken out and when they finally gave Kakashi a nod, the Jounin smiled wryly and stepped aside, feeling significantly weight-less than before. Sasuke was about to tail his teacher when someone held him still by the shoulders, just like what they had done with Kakashi.

"What are you doing?" the teen enquired offhandedly, shaking their hands off.

"We have to make sure you're not smuggling any weapons into the village. You cannot see Gin-sama so armed," the ghastly scratchy voice explained.

"Tsk."

"Stretch your arms please, shinobi-kun."

Sasuke flung both arms out like a scarecrow, letting the man searched through his high collar and arm wraps. He could have hidden a blade in the latter but who knew, he forgot to do so for this particular mission. Luckily he never owned a flax jacket like Kakashi's; the search would be longer than he liked what with the numerous pockets and departments waiting to be opened and prodded into…

He suddenly stilled when the man's wandering hand slid down purposely from his armpits to his nipple, pinching the nubs after having them brushed with his thumbs. Sasuke found his fists balled, ready to strike the pervert squarely in his face – and that was when he caught a glimpse of Kakashi. He was watching the process, a frown building on his forehead but from where he stood, there was no way he saw what had happened, not unless he could see through the villager's body.

So Sasuke kept mum and pretended it was an accident.

The hands went lower, tapping against his hip, waist and bottom and outer thigh. His kunai holster strapped on his right leg was removed, he had expected that much, and the man returned to searching his trousers' pockets.

And then, the fingers nudged at his crotch, poking insinuatingly at his balls. Sasuke hissed, feeling anger fueling his Sharingan – and the hand became bolder and cupped at his mound.

"_Hah _– go to hell!"

He did not register when his elbow flew out of its own, knocking the air off the man behind him who was holding his shoulders. Freed, he drove his knee into the perverted man's stomach, hearing him spluttering as his face contorted in agony. With his other leg he swung at the man's side, throwing him into the ground – to a common human, the injury was severe enough but his hunger for more pain was not satiated. So he strode over to the lying man, intending to deal as much hurt as he could –

"Sasuke!"

In a flash, he found himself prone on the floor, his right hand twisted to his back – a strong arm holding him in place at the elbow – and someone sitting on his waist.

"Get off me, Kakashi."

He choked on his saliva as he felt his arm being wrested further back, feeling numbness seeping in his nerves. At that moment, he thought even if his teacher broke his arm, he would never bring his head down to apologise for his deed. He did _not _commit any wrong. He did not.

However, he only heard Kakashi's barely audible whisper, "Your Sharingan, Sasuke, shut them off."

"Aiya… what a scene, Kakashi-san. You don't have to do that to the boy," the admonishing 40-something man butted in, clapping his hand once, "especially if that boy's Gin-sama's long lost relative."

"I'm expecting a warmer welcome than this though" Kakashi said dryly, loosening his grip on Sasuke. As he got off, the teen turned to his side, rubbing his aching shoulder – he swore his teacher could have torn his limb off his torso if he put more force and will into it.

"The pamphlets, the anxiety, oh yes, Kakashi-san, it's only normal from your perspective to see us treat even Gin-sama's relative so harshly. However, only a selected few knew about his arrival uh, _tomorrow morning_ so to have him here tonight is really not within our calculation."

"Then why did you order a body search on this boy? Doesn't this mean disrespect to Gin-sama?"

The man grinned sickeningly again, holding his index finger up in front of the Jounin. "Ah, I have to remain vigilant, don't I? Nobody told me the boy would be disguised as a ninja. Nobody told me he would arrive at this hour. Nobody told me about _you._"

So Tsunade's reply letter had not reached this village yet. That would explain the slight confusion.

"Anyway," he continued, waving his hand at the youngest man in the crowd, "let's put all this nonsense behind us, shall we? You'll be shown your way to the guesthouse and will remain there until Gin-sama calls for you. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes, thank you," Kakashi said a little bit stiffly.

And that was the last time they saw the man and the crowd, and the archway. The guesthouse they were led to was neither extravagant nor shabby but just comfy enough to take shelter in. As their guide bade them good night, the ninjas placed their belongings at a corner and sat on the tatami-matted floor, looking around. There was a single cupboard beside 2 bundles of futon stacked up neatly against the wall and Kakashi got up, raiding the content.

Sasuke was about to ignore his teacher's lack of manners for going through cupboards which did not belong to him but gave up as curiosity caught up, "What are you looking for?"

_Chink. Chink._

Porcelain-ware clang against each other until the Jounin closed the cupboard, brandishing a plain brown bottle with a narrow neck which was corked. He removed the cover as he sat down near his student, bringing the mouth of the bottle under Sasuke's nostrils.

"Ointment," the teen commented, sniffing the content. "What for?"

"Doesn't this take us back time?"

Sasuke did not reply, understanding what his teacher had implied. At least now they were alone in their personal space; back then, just only before the commencement of the scarring S-rank mission, Kakashi had insisted healing his student's bruises on the upper storey of a boutique.

"It doesn't hurt," Sasuke muttered, corking the bottle again. It took a lot more than a twist to his shoulder to break him, a lot more.

He half-heartedly expected Kakashi to re-open the bottle again but the Jounin just let it be where Sasuke had placed it, preferring to begin his reprimand, "What were you thinking, Sasuke… you know your role, so play it well. How can you let emotions take over and have your Sharingan switched on?"

Then what would he have Kakashi know? He was never going to tell his arrival in the village began with an unknown touching his privates. He was never going to admit he was shaken with that uncalled contact – and that was the spark responsible for his outburst, his wrath.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked again, probably on a hunch that something was stirring within the teen that could possibly make him act that way. Sasuke never did anything that would jeopardize a mission.

He shook his head once, removing his hitaiate from his forehead and let his bangs flow in front of his face. And Kakashi relented, changing the subject with his next question. "How are you feeling?"

If he could remove the drugs without any repercussions, he would. But this was how being a shinobi like; the mission's interest always takes precedence. The desire to take them out and have a good night sleep and put them back first chance in the morning was only that, a desire. He knew until Gin met them, wherever he go, whatever he do, he was stuck having those things deep within him.

He understood. He understood why Tsunade searched so frantically for a sexually dead shinobi for this mission. Even as he walked, the innermost sphere kept on brushing against his prostrate, conjuring a hazy feeling of pleasure and longing for more – but the excitement was short-lived. An erection, what's more the secretion of precum, was unimaginable even in this compromising circumstance. If he could remain dry in and out, the goods would be safe… safe…

This was an elaboration of the aforementioned shinobi rule, that _everything else _will always take precedence over him.

Sasuke breathed out, reclining on the tatami as he stretched on his back. "This guesthouse's nice. If only the rest of the houses are the same, or better, I think I'll like this place. The people might be problematic but I can handle that."

He glanced at his teacher and saw a faint expression of… Kakashi being impressed. The teen huffed – only on the rarest occasion would Kakashi showcase some form of admiration or even amicability to his students.

"You've always been a good kid, I'm sure you can get on with the villagers fine."

"Looks like I'll have to really stay here and see for myself then."

Sasuke's black eyes were fixated on the middle region of the ceiling. And out of the blue, he wetted his lips and whistled a tune, a tune which sounded melodious to the uninformed ears but carry a deeper significance to the ninjas of the Leaf – they were going to converse in codes.

Kakashi cluck his tongue and removed his hitaiate as well before folding the fabric neatly.

"At the arch back then, did you notice the tallest building in this village? It was in the middle of this place," Sasuke started.

"That's probably Gin-sama's residence. 4 storey high… a structure of grandeur only for him."

And Sasuke cleared his throat. "I wonder if we could go there for a walk. On the roofs, under the moon."

That was the first code; they were going to complete their missions tomorrow and having their escapade at night via roofs.

"Sure, considering we'll be parting ways after I'm done talking with Gin-sama."

And Kakashi understood it; he had agreed. Just now, while they were studying the geographical and architectural layout of the place, they noticed that the roofs of the houses constructed were not far apart from each other, so much that from a distance they seem connected from the middle to the perimeter of the village, the borders.

Their pursuers were commoners, simple folks who could not use the shinobi arts. The roofs would be the best way to maneuver their way out.

"However," Kakashi began after a pause, "you have to promise me one thing before we go for our midnight stroll."

Sasuke returned his teacher's gaze. His raised his eyebrow, not actually getting what the older man was implying.

"After we part ways, make sure you keep the letters coming. Write to me so I know you don't go astray."

Sasuke nodded; he has to make sure that Gin paid the bills for the mission. It is common practice to pay first upon requesting a favour from a shinobi village but, since Tsunade had not returned reply to Gin, the latter was under no obligation to pay a single copper. Whether it was before or soon after the client received his goods, the money must go to Konoha.

Suddenly, a section of the roof gave a sound creak and dull chatters ensued. Both Kakashi and Sasuke kept their hearing acute – until the last footstep could not be heard.

"Hai…" the Jounin gave out a long, contented sigh. He lay on his back beside his student, his arms cushioning his head. "Nosy people. Lucky they weren't made to spy on us until tomorrow. The roof isn't a very comfortable place to perch on after all."

He tilted his head to his left to where Sasuke was laying, "There are no more eavesdroppers. How are you feeling, really?"

"Never better."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, slightly amused at his proud student's ostentatious comeback. He was not feeling sleepy and the other occupant certainly was wide awake, unless the black haired teen sleeps with his eyes open. So the Jounin spoke again, "What are you thinking about?"

His student rolled over to his side, away from the other man and did not speak a word.

"Aoi and Sakura?" Kakashi guessed as he pulled his mask down. He could bet his savings that he was right; whether the teen wanted to admit it or not, that was entirely up to him. Sasuke however chose to confide, "I shouldn't, not when I'm on a mission."

"Off mission or not, you still bear a human's conscience. Normally I'll beat some senses into my subordinates on-team but tonight," Kakashi yawned generously, rumpling his hair as he did so, "I'll let you go easy."

"Don't tell me you're thinking of them either," Sasuke blurted out, rising to a sitting position. Kakashi looked at him for a while but remained quiet and the teen dared not raise another question; his teacher was obviously not happy with the confession.

"They're not in my mind at the moment, Sasuke," Kakashi said, "and I can't force them out of your head. You're old enough to decide what's right to do on a mission and what's not; isn't that what you've been talking about all the while? About making your own choices?"

To be indifferent is to have no attachments, and to have no attachments is a sign of ninjas having lasted too long in battles and wars, wasted and soaked through with blood. Kakashi could do it – pushing people out of the cavern of his thoughts – but the youngster could not, probably would not, and he wanted it to stay that way. When Sasuke told him how much he wanted to be just like the Jounin, an experienced combater, a savage; he knew Sasuke had not seen life in its entirety.

"Good night, Sasuke."

-----

They woke up early in the morning, actually just after dawn breaks, in case Gin wanted to see them. In fact, the earlier, the better. And they got their wish when the man who showed them their way to the guesthouse yesterday knocked on their door at 7, informing them that Gin wished to have breakfast together. They were in the 4 storey high building in no time and were soon ascending 2 flights of stairs to the second floor.

And that was the first time they set eyes on Gin.

He was young, probably in his early thirties and did not seem very capable of governing a village. But he must have been working very diligently; even the far end corner of the dining room was jammed pack with strewn papers and scrolls. Breakfast was simple and Sasuke ate noiselessly, letting Kakashi deal with all the talking and answering. Somehow he could not quite meet Gin's gaze; it was on the man's behalf after all that he had things up his bottom.

He was patiently waiting for the diplomatic exchange to end so he could get this discomfort over with – he was beginning to feel sore – but was ultimately disappointed when a couple of maids showed up to lead them to the door. Gin apologised – and Kakashi told him that his work as a leader comes first – and said nothing but these last few words: come back to me at midnight, I'll be free by then.

So they waited some more in their guesthouse. Morning passed into afternoon, and soon aged to evening. By night, Sasuke found himself lying on his stomach; the mere action of sitting down on his posterior was proving to be more challenging to be done.

He watched his teacher brew tea at the corner, change his clothes and come back to the center of the room, settling down on the tatami beside Sasuke.

"They've taken away my summoning scrolls, in fact any scrolls with wordings in them. I still have a couple more empty ones though," the older man stated factually, opening one of the flax jacket's breast pocket. "Looks like I'll have to re-forge a summoning scroll from scratch."

He uncapped a wooden contained, revealing several tablets black in colour and a rather pungent odour. He chucked 2 into his cup of tea and swirled the liquid until it too, turned black.

"You're using that for ink?"

"There are no substitutes," the Jounin replied, dipping the end of an ancient looking brush into the concoction. "Even this brush is not meant for writing; supposed to be brushing medicine over gauges."

Sasuke gave the solitary cupboard in the corner a quick glance. His teacher must have obtained his supplies from there.

"There are guards around the area, watching us even as we speak," the older man continued, drawing in more obscure characters on his scroll.

Sasuke noticed a slight change in the room when he re-entered it after breakfast with Gin as if someone had searched the area for something. No doubt they were looking for clues, anything to make these Leaf shinobi look suspicious but they both were careful enough to erase their own traces. The fact that they were still here in the guesthouse unharmed proved that the villagers had found nothing, _yet._

"Running away might be a little bit more complicated than I thought. There could be traps, hidden military weapons…"

"Are you suggesting we should eliminate these threats as we go?" Sasuke enquired.

But that would mean harming the villagers. And Tsunade had specifically reminded Kakashi to leave those people alone. Of course, at the end of the day it was for the sake of Konoha that ninjas should not take these "innocents'" lives.

"We refrain from any form of blood spilling. No sacrifices. We come for what we seek, and we leave quietly. We don't need any unnecessary chaos, Sasuke."

If they were not going to use the quick way, they would have to resort to very mild genjutsu and ninjutsu, sealing their senses and consciousness off until they could make their getaway. Though lives were no longer at stake, it was still a form of causing harm deliberately. Only bad things would be born from it.

"Done," the silver haired ninja exclaimed, blowing air at the still wet paper. "This is where we store Gin's head."

_Knock. Knock._

Kakashi got up and dusted his hands; the "ink" smearing his palms were drying and caking in the grooves of his fingers and under his nails. Ruffling Sasuke's spikes briefly, he uttered, "It's time."


End file.
